Double Edge, Double Trouble
by FireX-2
Summary: Naruto thinks over a certin love after he merged with Kyuubi and became a full ninetail demon when he turned fifthteen. Kyuubi, being the female she is and top yaoi fan of the Naruto yaoi fanclub, wants him to find a mate soon. Be it male or female.
1. Mating Season has begun!

**Naru:** Yo people of the sites I post this story on! I hope you guys like this story very much. Yami, disclaimer!

**Yami Naru**: We don't own Naruto or it characters. The creator owns the Naruto series, no us, not you, not anyone but the creator. But we do own the poem at the beginning.

* * *

"Talk"

'Thought'Poem"Naruto talking to Kyuubi''Kyuubi talking to Naruto"

**-Scene change-**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mating season has begun! **

_Upon the Byakugan_

_My heart races_

_Trying to find a destination_

_Destination for a lonely heart_

_A destination that will never be found_

_Heaven help me_

_The Byakugan is dieing_

_As well the holder of these blue eyes_

_Eyes blue as the sky_

_That rivals the skies_

_Rival the bluest sea_

_Heavens granted me the Byakugan_

'_Cause upon them_

_I see love with my blue eyes_

_C'mon_

_C'mon_

_My beauty queen of only eighteen_

_Everyone's waiting_

_So what now?_

_Let's go home._

_That's what._

_Love is just another form of an 'Endless Waltz' that's everyone is linked by._

_So let there be an 'Endless Waltz' that we know of._

_Uzumaki Naruto_

"Finally, I finished it," voiced a certain blonde headed, hyper active, number 1 ninja of Konohagakure as he closed his poetry book. This blonde was Uzumaki Naruto, and he was…Thinking! A first for Naruto, surprise for the many viewers out there and why are you still here on this line.

'_**Kit, when are you going to find a mate? Mating season is starting tomorrow, and you being in heat is a very bad thing,"**_ Kyuubi stated. _'But a really good thing for me,'_she thought.

"_I know. I know,'_ Naruto sighed, _"But I want someone who will love me. Not just some fuck buddy I'll presently be stuck to for the rest of my life. Plus the ability you gave me when we merged made it harder.'_

'_**True my kit. Why don't you after go the Inuzuka boy."**_ Kyuubi asked with a sly grin.

"_NANI? Never!'_Naruto yelled at Kyuubi while his cheeks turned into a dark crimson. The kitsune smiled as she watched her kit blush in embarrassment. Oh how she loved this. She knew her kit has a crush on the Inuzaki boy.

'_**He is half-dog demon and you're a fox demon now. You two will make a great combination. Considering how powerful your kits will be in the future."**_ she said with a large perverted grin on her face.

'_**Plus, he got to be wild in bed."**_ she said, sending perverted images of Kiba fucking him into obliteration. Naruto could help but to blush deeper while having a major nosebleed. Kyuubi just laughed loudly at Naruto's predicament. Currently our blonde is sprawled over on the floor with a mass amount of blood covering him.

**-Ramen Shop-**

Several hours later, Naruto finally woke up from the perverted images Kyuubi ever so kindly sent him Ichirakus. Feeling hungry he decided go get some ramen from the ramen stand. Naruto was on his thirteen bowls or ramen when he felt a familiar charkra of his favorite sensei, no not Iruka, Kakashi.

"Yo." he said as he sat down on one of the stoles.

"Hello—Kakashi-sensei. How's—has it—been going?" Naruto asked between slurping the last of his ramen.

"Fine, just fine. Um…Naruto?"

"Yeah what is it Kakashi?" he asked.

"If you truly loved someone, but afraid to tell them, what would you do?" Kakashi asked as he cupped one of Naruto cheeks. Naruto blushed lightly as he noticed who close his and Kakashi face was. Somehow during the inter action, Kakashi pulled his headband up and mask down, causing him blush a little more.

"Um…I don't know. That's up to you Kakashi, not me," he said, blushing even deeper.

"You know Naruto; you're very cute when you blush." Kakashi said. More heat rose to Naruto face that he didn't if he can get any hotter. Kakashi closed the gap and placed a light kiss on blonde lips. Naruto eyes widen at the sudden kiss, but soon he was kissing back.

'_What the hell? Why am I doing this? Why is he doing this? Just why?'_ Naruto asked himself before deciding to push Kakashi away and run out of the Ramen shop without paying for his food. Kakashi paid for Naruto food as he looked on ward where Naruto ran. The silver headed ninja just smirked as he continued to look on. He hoped to himself that he would get what he wanted very soon.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Further Development

**Naru:** Welcome back my readers! Glad to see you guys again. As usual Yami and I don't own Naruto or its characters. If we did we would be in Hawaii right now. Read and review please. Flames will be used to burn my co-author Yami.

**Yami Naru:** Hey!

**Naru:** Shut up fool!

* * *

"Talk"

'Thought'"Naruto Talking to Kyuubi''Kyuubi Talking to Naruto""Akamaru Talking"

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Further development**

"What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled into the empty apartment as he slammed the door behind him.

'_**Come on kit. I know you liked that kiss or you wouldn't have returned it. Plus, your sensei is handsome without that mask on and he can become a really good mate for you also."**_ Kyuubi tried to reasoned with Naruto as a huge grin appeared on her face.

"_Never!'_ yelled Naruto while blushing once again today as he took a seat on the old couch.

'_**Come on Naru-kun. It's mating season, have a few ruts before you find yourself a mate for life. At least rut with Kiba!"**_ Kyuubi whined as she tried to get something through Naruto thick-headedness.

"_You goddamn perverted old hag! You just want me to fuck someone so you have your needs filled!'_Naruto yelled at Kyuubi, his eyes illuminated a darker shade of blue as let slight anger take hold of himself for a moment.

'_**Um…. HELL YA! But I'm also trying to reason with you Naruto. I just want you to be with someone you love for your first time. I want someone who will love you back, protect you, and you to love. And I want you to be the goddamn Seme in the goddamn loving relationship you have with this person. Because remember, I gave you the fucking to bear children and/or give your male mate, if you get a male mate, the ability if you're the one dominant in the relationship. So, get yourself a fucking mate and give me grandchildren!"**_ Kyuubi reasoned/yelled at her kit while having a huge ass smirk on her face. Naruto couldn't beat that or have a nagging fox of a mother on his back.

'_**Oh ya, I'll get you back later for the old hag comment Naruto."**_ Naruto sighed and lad down on the old couch, thinking of what to do.

**-Kiba House-**

"ARG!" Kiba yelled as he twists and turned in bed. He been so uncomfortable since this morning and he didn't know why.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Kiba yelled/asked out of frustration.

"**You are in heat Kiba."** Akamaru answered in the clan dog language which the Inuzaka clan can only understand.

"WHAT?" Kiba once again yelled/asked, causing Akamaru to cover his ears.

"**You heard me. You're in heat because it's canine mating season. It's time for you to look for a mate."** Akamaru barked at his master.

"Never. There's no one out there for me." Kiba said crest fallen.

"**What about the Uzumaki boy? He's very attractive and seems to like you a lot."** Akamaru barked.

"Never, not in this life time! Plus, he doesn't like me, and he will never like me." Kiba stated.

"**Come on, at least try to court him. Plus you never know if he does love you."** Akamaru barked reassuringly.

"Yeah, your right, but-,"

"**But nothing Kiba. The clan is tired of waiting for you to go get your mate. The whole clan knows you love Naruto very deeply."** Akamaru snapped at his master. Kiba eyes widen at the information.

"T-t-the inter clan knows?" Kiba stuttered as he blush a very healthy color of red.

"**Yes Kiba, everyone knows. Besides you are half-dog demon and the blonde is a fox demon. You two are perfect for each other."**Akamaru barked at as his idiot master.

"Half-dog demon?" Kiba asked as his eyes widen once more.

"**You skipped the lessons about your clan history have you?"** Akamaru asked, Kiba could only smile sheepishly, "**Go to your mother ask her about it."**

Kiba did what he was told. He was now curious about everything he skipped.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Fan Boys are the next Tiny Toons

**Naru:** YES! I finally finished it! Thank you people who reviewed and voted. I don't own Naruto, and you guys already know that. Read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'Thought'"Naruto talking to Kyuubi''Kyuubi talking to Naruto""Akamaru Talking"

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Fan boys are the next tiny toons.**

'_Arg…last time I sleep on the couch._' a blonde headed ninja thought as he woken up on the couch, pain shooting through his back. Naruto groggily as walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, drying off his hair with one hand, the other hand holding the towel around his waist. He got dress, setting out for the training area for team 7.

He looks around; making sure the makeshift fan club he gained when he merged with Kyuubi wasn't around. After he deemed it safe, he steps out of the apartment and locks it.

'_**Kit. Be careful. I got this feeling someone or something is following us."**_ Kyuubi stated, giving Naruto a mental image of shifty eyes.

"_I know. Damnit, I hope it's not those crazy people after me again.'_ Naruto stated.

'_**Kit, hurry to the training grounds,"**_Kyuubi advised.

"_Okay,_' Naruto took to the roofs to the training ground. Just then several heads popped out of several different jars Naruto was standing by.

"Do you think he sensed us?" asked one man.

"No Monkey. I don't think so. We should get the rest of the fan club and get what we want," said the other.

"Ok Wolf. You guys go ahead. I need to get my digital camera from HQ," said the Monkey ANBU. With that said the Monkey ANBU and Wolf ANBU, with two other went separate ways to get the rest.

**-On bridge-**

He made it to the bridge where the rest of Team 7, minus their perverted sensei, was waiting.

"You're late Naruto!" Sakura screeched at Naruto, causing him to cover his ears. Thus the reason he was now gay, ah…. The reasons of making any guy go gay. Sasuke just grunted in agreement as he looked up and down Naruto.

"I-I k-know Sakura. I just woke up late. I had no time to eat my delicious ramen," Naruto stuttered under Sakura intense gaze.

"Yo." Kakashi said as he popped in a cloud of smoke as usual.

'_Great. I completely forgot about Kakashi. I bet he is in that fan club right now.'_ Naruto thought. Kakashi was looking up and down Naruto body as well, but with a kind of evil eye that he was going to do something or planning to do something.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura yelled, as Naruto turned his head away from his sensei.

"You see a black cat cross my path and I had to take another path. Then a person fell from a ladder and on top of me; making us accidently kiss while I was walking here," Kakashi stated to his team. Right now Naruto was blushing at his sensei lame excuse for being late again.

"LAIR!" Sakura screeched again, causing all three males to wince. Scratch that, Sakura is the main reason twenty-five percent of the males of Konohagakure is gay now and going after Naruto after they created the 'Naruto Fan Club.'

"_Secretary, please write this somewhere or imprint this somewhere.'_He asked Kyuubi.

'_**Ok boss."**_ Kyuubi said.

"_Note to self: Kill the pink haired bitch soon, and make all the males of Konohagakure happy she's gone.'_ Naruto stated.

'_**Written down and imprinted. And I'll be happy to help with that to if you let me out."**_ Kyuubi said, grinning a very large grin.

"_Sure. The more the merrier.'_Naruto said, giving a mental image of a smile. She could only laugh. She loved her kit dearly.

"There's no training or missions today. You may go home and meet me here at six hundred hours," Kakashi said as popped away in a cloud of smoke.

'_SHIT! I HATE HIM SOMETIMES!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind as the feeling of dread doubled head on.

"Sasuke-kun… Will you like to go get some lunch with me," Sakura asked, pining over Sasuke.

"No." He simply grunted as he walked away, Sakura fallowing him, trying to a get with him. Naruto sighed as he walked into the woods the bridge was near by at.

**-With Kiba-**

"Damn her. I swear she's like a walking dictionary." Kiba said, as walked down the streets of Konohagakure, looking for Naruto as he drunk the last of his coffee. Yes, Kiba drink coffee.

"**Don't say that. Well, she is kind of a walking dictionary. But we need to find Naruto now. Your mother kicked us out before I had the chance to eat."** Akamaru wined at his master.

"Ok. Ok. Have you found his scent Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru sniffed the ground trying to find Naruto scent. Just then, a bunch of ANBU, Hunter, Genin, Chuunin, and Jonin ninja ran past them on the roof tops. With camera in hand, Anko, Ino, and TenTen were in it, along with Kakashi. Ino and TenTen holding a video camera in hand smiled at each other for the up coming fun.

"WILL YOU GUYS HURRY UP? I SAW HIM HEADING TOWARDS THE WOODS WHERE TEAM 7 MEETS!" Yelled a Wolf ANBU. That got both Kiba and Akamaru attention, and raced of towards the woods. Towards Team 7 training grounds.

**-Training grounds-**

Naruto was currently practicing Tai-jutsu moves in the grounds alone. Then a rustle, another rustle, and then a few more rustling. The rustling of a bush got him to stop.

'_**Kit…. RUN LIKE YOU NEVER RAN BEFORE! OR GET RAPED BY A WHOLE BUNCH OFHORNY FAN NINJA!"**_Kyuubi yelled at Naruto. So he ran. Every ninja in his fan club _(which is the mostly the twenty-five percent of Konohagakure gay males, and three girls)_ started the chase after their favorite fox of the lifetime.

**TBC**


	4. RUN, ABDUCTEES! RUN!

**Naru:** Fuck the disclaimer. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**_**"**

"Akamaru Talking"

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 4: RUN, ABDUCTEES! RUN!**

"Fuck! We just miss them!" Kiba yelled frustrated.

"**Let's get going Kiba. Naruto is probably running back towards his apartment,"**Akamaru reason to his master; panting from the long run here.

"Your right, let's go." Kiba said as he and Akamaru launched themselves back into the trees, rushing off before the fan people got to him.

**-With Naruto-**

"NO! NOT THAT!" yelled a familiar blonde as he ran towards the academy.

"Iruka, do you hear that?" asked Asuma.

"Yeah, it sounds like Naruto. Should investigate it?" Iruka asked, looking at Asuma with worry. Iruka didn't like the sounds that were coming from the trees before them.

"I say-."

"FOR LOVE OF GOD NO! NO! THOSE WERE MY FUCKING BOXERS YOU ANBU FAN BOY FREAKS!" yelled Naruto as they heard the screaming coming closer.

"-We don't." Kakashi finished. Just then Kiba ran into the academy grounds before Naruto. Looking around, the dog like ninja didn't see the blonde here.

"Have you guys seen-?"

Just then, a very naked Naruto ran into the Academy area and ran past Iruka and Asuma, but running into Kiba. Causing the brunette boy to stop what he was saying and fall onto the ground with the blonde in his arms.

Kakashi and the rest of the idiot-freaks, cough, I mean fan-people rushed into the area and took out his cameras and took of pictures of the two ninjas in that position. Iruka swiped the camera out of Kakashi hands, he just pouted in defeat. Iruka just smacked Kakashi upside the head with the camera and muttered "Perverted Idiot."

"OH MY GOD! HOT YAOI GOODNESS RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!" Some people yelled and more flashes of cameras were seen in the area. Naruto blush as he found himself right in the lap of his crush in his full nude glory.

Kiba blushed as well when he snapped out of his daze and looked at the predicament they were in at the moment. When they finally got out the daze, Kiba hurriedly picked up Naruto bridal style and rush for home to get away from the Fan Club. Akamaru snickering like any dogs can all the way back.

**-Kiba home-**

"OH MY GOD, don't tell me you guys already mated?" yelled someone in the Inuzuka compound.

"HELL NO! WE DID NOT MOTHER!" Kiba yelled back as Naruto just sat on Kiba bed, only half his body covered by his sheets, his whole body blushing from embarrassment.

'_KIWAII! Damn, wished I had my camera with Me.'_ thought Kiba mother whose name is Tsume Inuzuka.

"Good. I don't have to worry about any god damn complications in the ceremony." Tsume sighed.

"Do I get a say in this? Since like I'm the only naked person in the room," Naruto nervously questioned to both the Inuzuka in front of him. Currently Kiba mother was quickly working her way to Naruto crazy list. On top of that list was Gai and second down on the list was Anko.

"NO!" both Kiba and his mother yelled at the same time. Naruto just sweat-dropped and thought,_ 'They can both argue at one another yet at the same time answer my questions.'_

'_**Naruto….Your screwed."**_ Kyuubi stated as she eyed the half-demons threw Naruto eyes.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. Akward Dog Love

**Naru**: I know I was supposed to update this Monday, but things happened. So, it's here anyway.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**_**"**

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Awkward Dog love**

"Kiba-kun please let me go." Naruto cutely whined as he pouted the most 'Kawaii-est' fox pouts ever. Remember he is a fox demon and he has many tricks to escape from here. Kiba had given Naruto some cloths, a baggie shirt and shorts to wear. Kiba just wanted give that cute fox a kiss and give what his mate-to-be anything he wanted, even if it meant helping him escape. But he couldn't, he didn't want his mother to kill him.

"Sorry Naru-kun. I can't for many reasons. One, my mother insanity complex and personality that she seemingly to have recently developed. Two, my mother insane ability to kill me three times over. Three, my mother can get the inter clan to attack me and do unheard of things to me." Kiba said, sighing while looking sadly at his mate. Naruto could only shake his head in shame as he lay down on Kiba bed.

"Damn Kiba, your mother is a psychopath bitch of your clan." Naruto sighed on the bed, stretching about on it.

"I know. I know. She is one. You know what makes her more psychopathic?" He asked, as he sat at the end of his bed.

"What?"

"She told me that in our history any male that had a male mate could bare children for them so our clan can live on. Although I don't have a male or female mate or lover I can still produce a child. And she told me that a few males of our clan produced a child although they didn't have a mate. And so on, my clan lived on. Now that sound crazy does it." Kiba stated more than asked as he looked at Naruto.

'_**Yes! A perfect mate! Naruto take him three days from now at the full blood red harvest moon, by the lake when night falls. That's the perfect time to make your bond strong, but don't forget Kakashi, fuck him before you take Kiba."**_ Kyuubi said smiling a perverted smile at her kit.

"_Kyuubi?'_ Naruto stated.

'_**Yes.**_" she answered sweetly.

"_Shut up._' Naruto countered. Kyuubi just pouted and gone back into the inner reaches of the pup mind. Naruto sat up on the bed and hugged Kiba from behind.

"Kiba, I know what you're saying is the truth about that ability, but you're not alone my friend. A old fox like friend of mine told me the same thing, but my clan didn't have the same ability as your clan; I'm the first of my lost clan to be able to bare children my self, because the old fox gave me that ability. So don't be afraid, you're not alone." Naruto stated smiling. Kyuubi smiled inside of her cage. Kiba lend into the hug, loving the feeling of Naruto hugging him.

Well, someone outside the house was listing on there little conversation between the two chuunin's. The legendary silver haired, hentai orange book reading and collector, mask wearing, sharingan wielding copy ninja Kakashi. Hey, Tsume bribed him with the new Icha Icha Tactics, signed by Jiraiya himself, if he listens on them Bad Kakashi! Bad! That's no way to be a sensei and to teach our students like that. But it is the Icha Icha Tactics signed by Jiraiya.

The three rules of a ninja should never fallow: 1) Never give into seduction. 2) Never give into Alcohol. 3) Never give into money (bribes also go into the rule of money). And Kakashi is breaking the third rule, but who gives a fuck, his going to fuck Naruto on one of those days anyway. Oops…. giving away to some of my plot of to the story. Don't want that to happen do we? Anyway, back to the story line.

Kakashi had a bored blank look on his face, like he always does, has he continued to listen in, but inside he was raging mad that Kiba was with his hot foxen love and touching him now. He jumped from the tree next to the window he was listening onto Kiba and Naruto conversation in order to think about what he was going to do about Naruto. As well on how he was going to make him his which was going to be hard to do right now. Especially, with Kiba in the way of his plans and keeping him from his love. Heading home was first on his list and thinking over the perfect time is the day before the blood red harvest moon appears.

"Damnit! He forgot! Wait, shit! I'll get the damn information tomorrow from that crazed pervert." Tsume stomped madly back inside as she just saw Kakashi leave.

TBC


	6. Love Me Not Kakashi

**Naru: **Well here's the sixth chapter. Here's something special for those Kakashi/Naruto yaoi lovers out there. XD We don't own the show Naruto and it characters.

**Yami Naru**: Warning: Major Lemon between two males is about to happen today. We warned you! Read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto**_**"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Love Me Not Kakashi**

Two days later, Naruto was finally able to trick his way out, much to Kiba and Akamaru dismay. He summoned a wolf summoning and they both did the sexy no jutsu. When Kiba woke up, Tsume whacked him upside the head with the frying pan of doom.

Naruto jumped from roof to roof and finally stopping one to rest, believing he made it far away from them already. He really didn't want to be away from Kiba, but he needed to for awhile. A door squeaked open, Naruto looked and saw in his amassment, a half naked Kakashi, only in sweet pants and mask less, but he couldn't still see his face because he was looking away and his hair was in the way, standing on the balcony of his apartment. Naruto blushed at the handsome and well toned Kakashi from the roof. He had the urge to touch, trace, and feel every inch of Kakashi gorgeous body.

'_**HA! I knew that pervert had a sexy side to him! Naruto! Jump him now fool!"**_ Kyuubi growled out happily. Kakashi looked up, he already knew Naruto was up there, but didn't look until now. Naruto gasped in awe as he saw how Kakashi face was so gorgeous in the morning sun. He wanted to fell those lips upon his; feel them lightly touch his body as Kakashi touched him.

Kakashi smiled as he analyzed Naruto reaction and he loved it. He jumped up on to the roof at looked at Naruto. Naruto took a few steps away from Kakashi and blushed. Kakashi grabbed Naruto and pulled him close to his chest. Naruto blush deepened.

"Naruto, please, just this once." Kakashi slightly begged as heat was rushing all over his body. Naruto body rushed blood all over his body, happy to receive some simple touches from the silver haired ninja. Naruto growled a little, telling Kakashi to take him as he looked directly in Kakashi eyes. Kakashi smiled a mischievous like smile as he and Naruto jumped down to his balcony. Walking inside into Kakashi bedroom, Naruto didn't even bother to see how the room looked like as tossed off his shoes and pushed Kakashi down on the bed. Taking off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. All he wanted right now was pleasure and only pleasure. Kakashi grunted as he landed on the soft silver silken bed, a little taken back from the action.

Naruto went over to the bed as his place one knee on the bed, and his hands near Kakashi shoulders. Body hovering over Kakashi, studying his features of the very sculpt person underneath him. Not wanting to forget every detail of the body of his sensei. Soon, his face hovered inches away from Kakashi face. Both breathing into and out, taking in the smell and taste of each other breaths. Naruto descend, breaking the little gap they had, as he pressed his soft lips on Kakashi pink lips

Loving the touch of those soft lips as Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto neck and pulling him down more. Naruto tongue gently licks Kakashi bottom lip, begging for a silence entrance into the endless cavern of his lover mouth. Kakashi parted his lips and give Naruto access to his mouth. He takes his chance and plunders the sweet taste of Kakashi mouth. Tasting of honey of the gods that simple men only wish for in life, battling for the unspoken dominance they wish to have over one another, moaning from the sensation of their tongues roaming each other warm cavern and touching one another. Soon breaking apart for air, flushed skins accustomed their bodies from the passionate kiss they just shared. Kakashi arms loosen around Naruto neck.

Naruto directly attacks jaw line, kissing downward to the neck, hearing Kakashi moan slightly from the loving sensation. Naruto licks a sensitive area on Kakashi neck, earning a surprised gasp from those swollen lips. He licked again but this time earning a moan from the slight torture he was giving his older lover, but this was only the beginning of the pleasurable torture of the night. Naruto straddled Kakashi hips as he moved down more, leaving a trail of kisses. Kakashi mewling sounds escapes his lips, pushing his young lover even more.

Licking a slightly cold tongue over one of Kakashi harden nipples. Swirling his tongue around it and slightly biting. Bringing one hand and gently rubbed the tent in Kakashi pants. Kakashi moaned and bucked from the double assault on him. He wanted more, he wanted more now!

"P-p-please Na-Naru-kun, more please." Kakashi begged at his young lover.

"All in due time my silver haired ninja, all in due time." Naruto stated in a haze as he pressed his hand hard on Kakashi covered erection. Kakashi bucked harshly against the hand, wanting more of the pleasurable sensation. Naruto kissed down further until he reached the brim of Kakashi sweatpants. Pulling the boxers and sweatpants down slowly, causing Kakashi to buck a little bit more.

"Damnit Naruto! Fuck me now!" Kakashi growled at him. Naruto smiled as he pulled them down, showing Kakashi erected member in all its glory. He lick the tips of heated cock were pre-cum started to form at. Kakashi shivered from the cold sensation from the tongue gave him. Naruto licked the manhood from bottom to tip like it was a Popsicle. Kakashi shivered as he gave a muffled moan. Engulfing the whole heated member, Naruto bobbed his head up and down.

Kakashi took pleasure of the feeling of Naruto slick warm mouth around his member, moaning at the new sensation for more. One of his hands clench the silken bed sheets in pleasure as the other one is guiding the young lover head. Heat building up in, coils concreting, Naruto sensed he was going to come soon and he released his mouth from the heated penis. Kakashi whimpered from the lost warm sensation on his member.

Naruto took off his pants and boxers. His huge member standing erected in front of the submissive Kakashi. Kakashi was in awe at obvious larger dick than his. He shivered in anticipation; knowing what's going to happen next to him. Right now he didn't care; he wanted to be fucked now by that big dick of his!

"Fuck me Naruto. Fuck me now." Kakashi panted out, a few beads of sweet rolling down his scared face. Naruto smiled, but obeyed the silver hair ninja. He aligned himself at Kakashi entrance.

"This is going to hurt but I want you relax." he stated and Kakashi nodded. He slid himself into the tight entrance slowly, stopping at the hilt. Kakashi cried out in pain as Naruto entered him.

"Relax and the pain will sub-side soon," he whispered into Kakashi ear, and then kissed him. Focusing on the fiery kiss as he wrapped his arms around Naruto neck again and soon relaxing into it much needed kiss. Breaking the kiss, Kakashi nodded that Naruto can proceed. Naruto grunted as he slowly thrust in and out of Kakashi. A sound of small mewls and grunts filled the room. Kakashi wrapped his legs around Naruto waist, taking Naruto huge member deeper into him. Hit the sensitive spot, yelling out a small cry of pleasure when he hit it. Naruto smiled, hoping to get more reactions like that out of him.

"Faster, Naruto, faster and harder," Kakashi panted wantonly. Naruto obey as he pounded harder and faster into the ninja. Loving the feeling of Kakashi tight ass around his member, slowly getting tighter with every thrust he made. Loving the cries Kakashi let out of pain and pleasure.

"Touch yourself Kakashi." Naruto order and he obeyed. Kakashi tightly grabbed his weeping cock and tightly stroked his erected member, relishing the feeling the thrill and stimulation is was giving him. He wanted to come with Naruto.

As the day continue on, beads of sweat mixing from both bodies. Pants, moans, grunts and mewls filled the room. Two lovers filled the room with smell of intoxicated sex and heat. Light from the sun making the love making of those two more enjoyable as a scream of pleasure was heard. Kakashi arching back as he chummed all over Naruto stomach and his hand. Naruto soon fallowed, letting out a loud grunt as he chummed hard in Kakashi. Taking out his member, still chumming a bit on Kakashi, but soon went limp. Kakashi collapsed onto the bed and Naruto quickly fell beside him and drifted off to sleep. Kakashi looked his lover for a bit and soon falling off into a deep slumber as well.

**-Next Morning-**

When Naruto woke up in a daze the next morning, he looked around the room until he realized he was in Kakashi apartment. Eyes widening as he remember what happened yesterday, Naruto couldn't' believe he had mated with his sensei yesterday. He let a few tear falls.

"I can't believe I had sex with him. I love Kiba. Do I? I don't want to mate someone if I don't love them, but there's Kakashi now. I don't know what to do anymore," Naruto stated to himself while putting on his cloths. Taking one last look at the mask less Kakashi he left the apartment via balcony. Kakashi wasn't really asleep, the silver hair one woken up an hour before Naruto did and he heard what he said. Kakashi felt guilty for what he done now to the blonde.

TBC


	7. Forgivness is a desire we share

**Naru:** I know some of you guys were liked shocked and liked please from the last chapter. I know it was a major shocked have Kakashi as a uke in the chapter. All Kakashi/Naruto one-shots or stories all _(a few that's not)_ end up being Naruto being uke. Well, mostly all the stories and one-shots I read have Naruto as uke. I'm tired of him as the uke, it was time for Naruto to take charge and be Seme!

And those who are comparing and saying this story is like the story _**'When Idiots Fall In Love'**_, well, it's not that story. I never heard of it in tell the author of that story messaged me and finally saw it on and read. I know it has some similarities; I'm trying to get this story from looking like that story. Sorry I didn't say that before. And there are people, my friends, like to give out a shout out to the author: **delusions dreamer****.**

**Yami Naru**: Whoa….that's saying and explaining a lot from Naru today. We don't own the song _**'Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year'**_ by _**Fall Out Boy**_ or the show and characters from Naruto. All we own is the plot and any possible Oc's that my come into the story. Oh, and for the sequel for the story _**'The Bet of Love'**_ will be called _**'The Price of Love'**_ and it will posted this Saturday. Read and Review

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

_**/Song/ **_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"/I**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Forgiveness is the desire we share**

Naruto jumped off Kakashi balcony in a hurry, not caring people saw him. It looked like it was mid-afternoon and he wanted to get home soon and fast. He was walking so fast that he didn't notice he crashed landed into someone. And that someone was Kiba and Akamaru in coat.

_**/Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears and put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light/**_

"Oi, Naruto! I was looking for you. You were at Kakashi all night?" Kiba asked. Naruto slightly panicked and ran from Kiba. Kiba chased after him, worried of why he panicked. He chased Naruto near the edge of the forest. Finally catching up with blonde, Kiba grabbed Naruto shoulder. Holding it the shoulder firmly, Kiba pleaded, "Naruto? What's wrong? Please tell me?"

Naruto let some tears fall from his angelic foxen face, "Kiba, what happened if I had, like, sex with someone else and you didn't know about it?" Naruto asked.

"I wouldn't care. That's your business, not mine. Plus, it's not you love me, ne?" He stated, still holding shoulder firmly. Naruto let a few more tears fall, grabbing Kiba hand, taking off his shoulder. His heart was aching right now. He need to run, run, and run.

_**/We're the therapists pumping through your speakers  
Delivering just what you need  
We're well read and poised  
We're the best boys  
We're the chemists who've found the formula  
To make your heart swell and burst  
No matter what they say, don't believe a word/**_

"You don't understand. I slept with Kakashi yesterday and….And…And I truly love you and Kakashi. I love you two to deeply for me to chose right now," Naruto confessed before running away again from Kiba. Running far, running fast, never halting, and not ever looking back. Tears and wind stinging his tightly shut eyes. What was he supposed to do when you want two guys and one of them wanted you in the same amount as you do? I guess run, cry, and think. How was Kiba going to forgive him now?

Tonight was the blood red harvest moon, and Kyuubi wanted him to mate Kiba tonight. What's make matter worst was the fact he could make males pregnant and Kakashi could be carrying his child in a month's time, if **POSIBABLE.** Right now, he didn't know what to do as he slowed down, stop, and sat down and curled up on the root of a large old tree in a clearing.

Kiba just stood in the same spot, shocked, speechless, and overwhelmed by desire. Naruto just stood there and confessed he slept with Kakashi and loved them both. He fell to his knees still shocked. Akamaru whined at his master, but his whining was ignored. Akamaru tired of being ignored bit Kiba hand, which brought him out of his shocked state, and look at Akamaru.

_**/Cause I'll keep singing this lie if you'll keep believing it  
I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie/**_

"Sorry Akamaru. I was just shocked," Kiba said rubbing his head and looking away from Akamaru, "Akamaru, I don't….I don't know what to do anymore."

"**You start by fight for him and only for him and not doing something that might draw him closer to Kakashi. Right now Kakashi has the lead. Now go find you mate-to-be. He needs you more than ever. Right now it's time to forget about mating him soon, that's not important right now."** Akamaru barked at his master. Kiba nodded and took off full speed looking for Naruto with Akamaru help. Another person, make that two people, heard what Naruto said.

_**/Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears and put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light/ **_

"What are you going to do Kakashi?" asked a white hair man in his late fifties.

"I don't know, Jiraya. I guess I'll fight for him," Kakashi stated, smiling behind the mask.

"Don't hurt him Kakashi, or have me, a very angry Tusande and Iruka on your back. And more thing, here Kakashi, Tsume told me to give you this," Jiraya handed him a wrapped item. Jiraya disappeared in a puff of smoke. When he opened it, his eyes bulged out, it was the 'Icha Icha Tactics' signed by Jiraya himself. Part of him was in heaven, but the other part was in guilt for what he doing to Naruto. Of course he enjoyed being submissive to Naruto, but that was not it; he took away something Naruto will never get back. He was Naruto first, his first. And he took that away without thinking if Naruto truly wanted that. That is one thing he regrets right now.

_**/We're traveled like gypsies  
Only with worse luck and far less gold  
We're the kids you used to love  
But then we grew old  
We're the lifers here till the bitter end  
Condemned from the start  
Ashamed of the way  
The songs and the words own the beating of our hearts/**_

**-Forest-**

There sat Naruto, still curled up on the large root of the old tree, eyes red from crying. A few rustling of the bushes brought him out of thought.

"Who…Whose there?" he asked timidly, watching the rustling of the bushes. What jumped out were a barking Akamaru and Kiba walking out of the bushes. He relaxed a bit but he still in a panic. Kiba stopped at the site of Naruto.

"Naruto…." He trailed, he walked up to the partly curled up Naruto and kneeled down, "Naruto, please don't run away like that again. Please don't," Kiba begged, placing a hand on his soft face. Naruto unconsciously lend into the soft hand of Kiba.

_**/Cause I'll keep singing this lie  
I'll keep singing this lie/**_

"Why would you care? You don't love me, and you'll never will," Naruto said, letting a single tear slide down his face. Kiba pulled him into a tight hug. Naruto struggled against the hug, but it was in vane has Kiba kept holding on tightly, Naruto soon clamed down into the tight embrace.

"Now you must understand Naruto. I…I…I love you Naruto. I'm truly, deeply in love with you Naruto. That will never change, and I'll fight in till the end to keep you, to have you, to be there always. No matter what, I'm here for you. Don't feel any regret, no quilt for what you have done Naruto; I should have confessed my feelings earlier. This is my fault in the end. Please Naruto, don't be sad my love, I hate to see you like this," Kiba said as he nuzzled in the crook of Naruto neck.

_**/Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
take our tears and put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light  
There's a drug in the thermostat to warm the room up  
And there's another around to help us bend your trust  
I've got a sunset in my veins  
And I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay/**_

Naruto was shocked, happy, and so peaceful. Just because of one little confession from Kiba. He hugged Kiba tightly. "Kiba is what you're saying real or am I dreaming it?" Naruto asked, voice muffled by Kiba coat.

_**/The best part of "Believe" is the "Lie",  
I hope you sing along and you steal a line  
I need to keep you like this in my mind  
So give in or just give up/**_

"Yes, its real Naruto. Your smile is the drug in my veins. Your hair is the sun that light my day. I rather tell lie to keep you smiling, but if I must, I'll tell the truth. I would burn Konohagakru to make you feel ok, and out those tears of yours I'll put them on ice," Kiba stated looking into Naruto crystal blue eyes, yes, crystal blue eyes that are out of the making of a angel. Kiba brushed some Naruto blonde hair out of his eyes. Naruto eyes sparkled as he tries to held back tears. Now he was completely happy, forgetting about Kakashi for the moment, wrapping his arms around Kiba neck and pulling him down into a passionate yet loving kiss. Falling onto the ground as heat rush throughout each other bodies.

_**/Are we growing up or just going down?  
Are we growing up or just going down?  
It's just a matter of time until we're all found out  
Take our tears and put them on ice  
Cause I swear I'd burn this city down to show you the light/**_

* * *

TBC


	8. Dog VS CopyPt1

**Naru: **Yes. Chapter 8 done with all out lime in this chapter, hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

_**/Song/**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 8: So stuck on you**

Hot breaths mingled under the heat of the midnight blue sky of the night; a hand slightly gliding over the shadowy figure of the night. It gave a growl of pleasure. It wanted more pleasure from its other shadowy figure.

_**/I can't get out of bed today, or get you off my mind,  
I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind.  
I ain't trippin, I'm just missin you,  
You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean.  
You kept me hanging on a string, why you make me cry?  
I tried to give you everything, but you just gave me lies.  
I ain't trippin, I'm just missin you,  
You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean./**_

Reaching for the throbbing erection, the figure began to stork it gently and slowly. Hand tightly giving a tight squeeze sometimes as the hand moved up and down. The bottom figure moaned in pleasure from the sensation as it wrapped its arms around the top figure neck. Soon the figure came over all over the top figure yell—

Naruto sat up quickly; sweat beading down his face, and a current erection he didn't want. He looked around a noticed he was in Kiba bedroom. _I must have fallen asleep,'_ he thought.

_**/Every now and then, when I'm all alone,  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone.  
Say you want me back, but you never do,  
I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do, I'm such a fool for you./**_

'_**Aww….poo. You had to wake up now. The dream was getting good to."**_ Kyuubi said, giving Naruto a mental image of a pout.

"_Shut it Kyuubi. I don't need your perverted-ness this morning, plus I got a very big problem right now.'_ Naruto mentally growled at Kyuubi.

'_**I'm very well aware of that Naruto, mate Kiba soon, cause you need a mate by the end of this season my kit," **_Kyuubi stated laying down in her cage, closing her eyes and said, _**'And now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap now."**_

_**/I can't take it, what am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breakin, I miss you even more.  
And I can't fake it, the way I could before,  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinkin of you,  
It's true, I'm stuck on you./**_

Naruto just snorted angrily at the statement, getting out of Kiba bed. What could he do now? He was horny and could jerk off in his home. Suddenly a thought of him fucking Kiba into obviation came into in mind. Hitting his head a couple of times chanting _'Bad thought! Bad thought!'_ over and over in his head. He didn't care now; he was in heat and needed release.

He pulled down his pants and lay back on Kiba bed. Grabbing his heated erection, squeezing a little sent a wave of heated pleasure through out his body. He began to stroke hard and fast. Wanting release hard, fast, and quick before Kiba came back into the room; he began to pant, his face flushed as he continued to stroke harder. He feel the coil tighten as heat built up in the pit of his stomach, he knew he was close, so close now.

_**/My love's a broken record that's been skippin in my head,  
I keep singing "Yesterday", why we got to play these games we play?  
I ain't trippin, I'm just missin you,  
You know what I'm saying, you know what I mean./**_

With a finally stroke, he came hard all over his hand. Cum covering his hand, biting his lip from calling out; unknown to him, someone was watching from the door. It was Kiba, completely shocked ant turned on by watching Naruto jerk off and coming in such pleasure in his bed. Naruto finally looked over and his eyes widen. Shocked that Kiba watched him jerk off and that he can see Kiba looking over half naked body, which his member still sticking out, limp from what just happen but slowly rising back at the thought of Kiba watching it all happen in his own bed.

_**/Every now and then, when I'm all alone,  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone.  
Say you want me back, but you never do,  
I feel like such a fool/**_

Naruto smirked and to take a chance, he started too lick the come that covered his hand away. It was salty yet sweet. Kiba unconsciously licked his lips as he watched.

'_Damnit! Why can't I have him now?'_ Kiba growled to himself, _'My fucking mother that's why.'_

_**/I can't take it, what am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breakin, I miss you even more.  
And I can't fake it the way I could before,  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinkin of you,  
It's true, I'm stuck on you./**_

Kiba stomped off to his bathroom for very clear reasons. Naruto chuckled to himself thinking he might get something good out of this after all. He got up and pulled his pants back up and waited for Kiba to come back, very well aware of the sound of the shower going.

**-Later that day-**

"What?" yelled both Kiba and Naruto.

"You heard me. I come to realize and a confession of the silver head ninja right here, we going to have a little competition between Kiba and Kakashi for Naruto heart. And he also confessed to having sex with Naruto and realized his mistake there. He doesn't want Naruto to choice between two people, so he wanted a fair way by having a competition between him and my son. Do you agree Kiba, Naruto?" Tsume asked.

_**/Every now and then, when I'm all alone,  
I've been wishing you would call me on the telephone.  
Say you want me back, but you never do,  
I feel like such a fool, there's nothing I can do, I'm such a fool for you./**_

"I agree." Kiba said with a determined face. Naruto face softens a little and smiled at Kiba.

"You have my consent. Let the best man win my heart." Naruto said smiling. So far, Kiba: 1 Kakashi: 0.

_**/I can't take it, what am I waiting for?  
My heart's still breakin, I miss you even more.  
And I can't fake it the way I could before,  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinkin of you,  
I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinkin of you,  
Don't know what to do, I'm stuck on you./**_

TBC


	9. Dog VS CopyPt2

**Naru:** Beginning of the competition tonight!_ -bangs on giant gong-_

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dog V.S Copy-Pt: 1**

"_Kyuubi how could they do this to me? Without my consent in this, after all, this is __**'MY'**__ life isn't it? I would like to choose who I love and not love in this life of mine,'_ Naruto asked Kyuubi, but mostly to himself.

'_**Personally…. I agree with the arrangements they set up for you."**_Kyuubi commented.

"_NANI! You're out of your fucking mind you flea bag of a giant fur ball!'_ Naruto snapped at Kyuubi. She just laughed at her kit anger.

'_**Be happy my kit. People like would enjoy the fact there's two people that love you deeply and want to fight for the very fiber of your soul. Plus, I know deep down your very happy someone is fighting for you, and you love them both deeply, so don't try to lie to me Naruto. It's no use to lie to a demon that can sense the lies that humans tell,"**_ Kyuubi firmly sooth to Naruto. He knew it was true, he loved them both and he had to accept the fact that to handsome and lovable guys was fighting over him.

He smelled and said, _"Thank you Kaa-san, but your still a perverted flea bag of a giant fur ball.'_

'_**Your welcomed kit and you better make the right choice soon. Although I don't see how you can really lose."**_ Kyuubi whispered before cutting off the link between them for now.

**-Next Day-**

It was 8 o'clock in the morning when Kiba knocked on Naruto door holding candy, a bag full of miso ramen _(what else better than ramen to give to Naruto)_, and a dozen roses. A few people glanced at the young ninja thinking he got the wrong house. The soon opened reviling a half naked Naruto, Kiba swore he was going to have nosebleed from the sight of the well-tanned and toned Naruto before him. He was handsome no he was beautiful.

"Kiba-kun? Why are you here?" Naruto questioned sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He looked so cute rubbing his eyes like a little child.

"Um…I-I c-c-came to gi-give you this N-Naruto-kun," Kiba stuttered out as he thrust his arms out with said items in hand and he looked away from the handsome site before him and blushed. Naruto smiled and took the items.

"Thank you Kiba-kun. It's very kind of you," Naruto said, placing the items beside the door of the apartment. He stepped, stood in front of Kiba, grabbing his shirt Naruto pulled Kiba into a fiery and passionate kiss. Kiba was shocked at first, but soon he found himself kissing back as Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba waist. Kiba legs felt like jelly when he soon found out he couldn't stand straight, if it wasn't for the fact Naruto was holding him he would be on the ground right now.

The kiss ended too soon as they broke apart for air. Both panting from the lack of air, arms still around Kiba waist, but a sudden cough brought them out the sweet moment. There stood a shocked and blushing Hinata and a silent Shino. Hinata began to cry as she ran away from the scene.

"Hinata wait! Please!" Kiba pleaded to her as she ran. Shino just looked on.

"I'll go after her." Shino stated before turning and fallowing after her. Hey, I finally gave Shino a speaking part in this. Kiba: 1.5 Kakashi: .5. Half was given for Kakashi because his not an idiot like Kiba and knows when not to make a seen, but good efforts Kiba.

Up on the Naruto roof, Kakashi was silently giving himself a victory party. Kakashi left something for Naruto his room while he was distracted with Kiba. Kiba maybe ahead a little, but he'll catch up sooner or later.

Naruto sighed and said, "You should go and see about Hinata, she is your teammate."

"Yeah, you're right Naru-kun." Kiba sighed, letting go of warm hand that was Naruto as he trotted off after his teammates. Naruto went back inside his apartment to change into his cloths and get ready to train and face off with Kakashi.

When he got into his room he stopped right in his tracks. There on the bed was—

TBC


	10. Love is my thing and my thing alone

**Naru: **Don't own Naruto or any of the characters. Read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Dog V.S. Copy-Pt.2**

There on the bed were a dozen red roses, a letter and a blue colored box. Naruto walked over and picked up the box. The parcel felt cool as well soft to the touch from the velvet like exterior. When he opened the parcel, there inside is a gold colored locket. He flopped down onto the bed in shock of the beautiful locket inside the blue. How did Kakashi get this? R

Remembering the letter, he placed the small box down beside himself and pick up letter. Opening up the letter it read:

_Dear Naruto,_

_The feelings I have you can't be expressed in words or feelings, only action. What we did a day before was only the beginning of how I felt for you. I'm willing to do anything for you, even die for, and fallow you tell time ends. _

_Right now, in this letter, is another step of telling you how I feel about you. In this letter, I'm confessing everything to you. You are my first, my love, my heart that will last for eternity. I hope you make the right choice of who you love in the next few days, because I won't give you up that easily._

_Sincerely,_

_Kakashi_

_Konohagakure Copy-Ninja_

Naruto reread the letter over a few more times to make sure he read the thing right. Kakashi just had to make this a whole ordeal a lot harder. But in the end, he has to decide who will win in this game of love that he didn't want to be in the first goddamn way.

"What am I going to do now?" he asked himself while walking over to the window. Azure eyes looked up into the sky midnight blue night sky. Fisting his hand against the cool window glass that he place hand on.

'_**Choose Kiba like I said."**_ Kyuubi remarked.

"_You also said I can't lose if I choose one of them.'_ Naruto snorted as eyebrows knitting together. His azure eyes darken to the point you think the night sky decided to come down to earth in Naruto eyes.

'_**Um…shit. Either way, you have to choose one and only one in this game. Can't have both, so if you must choose, go for Kiba. Because there things in this life I can see doesn't deal with you. Kakashi is one of those things that do not deal with you. Give up on Kakashi and break his heart. His heart lies else where."**_ Kyuubi sternly states. Naruto just growls at Kyuubi.

"_This entire fiasco is your perverted ways and your own fault Kyuubi!'_ Naruto roared before growling out his anger at the giant fur-ball inside him. Kyuubi just smirked her trademark smirk, but what she said started to make him think. Did Kakashi heart truly lay elsewhere? What did Kyuubi know that he didn't see?

* * *

TBC


	11. Why does love have to be my fate too?

**Naru:** To clear some thing out here. In the laws of Konohagakure, a 15th year old boy or girl is known as a adult, which is Naruto age in here, so if you guys think to age is not right, it's not. But don't worry anyway; this is not a Kakashi/Naruto fiction.

**Yami Naru:** We don't own Naruto or its characters. Please read and review.

* * *

"Talk"

'Thought'

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'Kyuubi talking to Naruto""Akamaru Talking"

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Love is my thing and my thing alone.**

"Come on Hinata. I'm sorry! It's just-just…" Kiba softly said. Head bent down, feeling ashamed his teammate had to see that and going against her like that, but damnit! He loves Naruto to much to give him up just for a teammate.

"Just what Kiba, you know how I feel about Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled, tears streaming down her face. Kiba and Shino were a little taken back by that. Never in their lives had they seen Hinata yell or be so angry at anyone.

"It's just I love him Hinata. Neither you nor anyone else is going to change that Hinata. If you cant except the fact that me and Naruto love each other deeply then go find another teammate that won't interfere with your love life. Just remember who loves who Hinata, because you and Naruto aren't meant to be in this life," Kiba said, walking off in the distance to be with his Naruto-kun. Hinata just fell to the ground and started to cry harder than before.

Shino hugged her gently, trying to calm the young Hyuuga heiress the best way he can. Kakashi was on the roof and smiled sadly at the scene he just witnessed. He knew what Kiba said was harsh, but Hinata needed it. Kakashi looking down, meet the hidden eyes of Shino, who picked up the crying Hinata, he went his way not before mouthing _'You planed this from the beginning, knowing the consequences Kakashi.'_ Kakashi nodded as he disappearing in a swirl of leafs.

Kiba: 2.5 Kakashi: 1.5

**-With Kiba-**

Kiba tried to find Naruto at the blonde apartment, but Naruto was there. He tried everywhere else Naruto was known to be at but no Naruto. It was getting late and he was worried about Naruto. He didn't want Naruto to get hurt nor feel responsible for what had happen moments before. He ran towards Team 7 training grounds. When he got there, he saw Naruto sparing with Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura watching them spar. Kiba breathe a sigh of relief. He now knew Naruto was safe and he smiled. Taking the chance to see his love battle, he jumped into a tree and watched. Kakashi noticed Kiba was here and smiled.

Kiba watched the entranced by the movements of Naruto. The swaying of hips as he dodged and kicked, the way his body moved as he punched, blocked, and attacked. He loved the beauty that fought in front of him, hoping Naruto would win against Sasuke. All of the sudden, a hard punch sent Naruto flying towards the tree Kiba was in. Kiba winced as he heard the crash, having a vice grip on the tree so he won't fall from it.

"Ha. I win again dope," Sasuke smugly said, noticing Kiba in the tree, "What are you doing here Kiba?"

"None of your business teme," Kiba said smirking as he looked down at Sasuke. Naruto, who finally noticed Kiba, remained silent forgetting he lost another match to Sasuke. Kiba jumped down and helped Naruto up.

"Are you ok Naruto?" Kiba asked as he brushed of Naruto. Naruto blushed and nodded a little, which caused Kiba to smile. Sasuke and Sakura were confused by the interaction between the two.

"Naruto, want go get some ramen with me?" Sakura asked, giving Naruto a chance for once at a date.

"No thank you Sakura. I have other plans, but nice of you to ask thou," Naruto said politely as he looked back at Kiba. That caused everyone there to be dumbfounded. Naruto never turned sown ramen for anything, but this time it was for someone. Kiba smiled again. Kyuubi was smiling as well in her cage. The smiles! They are blinding!

"Dope, what's going on? This is not like you." Sasuke asked concerned.

"Nothing is wrong teme. Now if you don't mind, I and Kiba got plans. Bye guys," Naruto stated while starting to leave before a giant fireball was sent flying towards Kiba. Naruto quickly turned and—

* * *

TBC


	12. Confused limits

**Naru:** Yo people. I have developed a plot twist for this story. You guys are going to hate me for it to. 'Cause the ending may not be good to you guys. I think the ending is going to be sad. Anyway, I don't own the user names **'Shadow_daggers'** or **'broken0dream'** name in here. I also don't own the show or its characters. I only own the plot.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

_**(Translation for Jutsu)**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

Chapter 12: Why does love have to be fate too?

Naruto quickly turned and jumped in front of the giant fireball. Quickly using some seals he yelled, "Suiton: Bakusui Shōha _**(Water Release: Exploding Water Shockwave)**_"

Naruto spit out a massive amount of water at the fireball and extinguished it as it flew before them. Naruto smirked as he finished canceling Sasuke attack against Kiba. While Sasuke just frowned at the fact that his attack was blocked by Naruto. Kakashi, Sakura, and Kiba were shocked by how quick Naruto was able to stop the attack and knew that technique to begin with.

'_How do__ you know that technique Naruto?' _ Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kiba asked themselves at the same time.

Naruto walked out the area smiling his ass off, happy with the fact of what he done and preventing a special someone of getting hurt. Kiba soon fallowed his blonde headed mate as Sasuke stomped of in a different direction. Kakashi and Sasuke soon went their separate ways to do who kami knows what.

"Are you ok Kiba?" Naruto asked as the past people in the market place of Konohagakure.

"I'm fine Naru-kun, but where did you learn that technique? It's an S-ranked technique," Kiba asked like a curious puppy. Naruto smile grew into a grin.

"That's my little secret puppy, all you need to know is that I got allies on my side that might surprise people," Naruto purred as he place a finger Kiba lip and a hand on Kiba cheek. Naruto eyes were half lidded and his face was only inches away from Kiba causing him to blush lightly. Naruto took his finger off of Kiba lips only to replace it with his own lips. Kiba was shocked at first, but he soon returned it. Kiba placed his arms around Naruto neck as they enjoyed the kiss and both bodies heated up. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba waist.

Both ignored the stares they were receiving. Mother covered their kids' eyes, kids smiled and giggled of the scene, and a lot of yaoi fan girl's whistled, hooted and hollered at the scene. Two girls that watched took pictures.

"Shadow! Teni! Get your asses over here and put your cameras away!" yelled a female villager.

"Awwww, mom…..It's getting good!" whined both girls as they put the camera's away, only after taking a few more pictures of the hot yaoi couple of the lifetime.

"Now young ladies! I know those two are fucking hot now, but we got things to do!" yelled the mother again. They obeyed and fallowed their mother with huge smiles on their faces as they high-fived each other. The yaoi fan club was going to love these pictures. Naruto and Kiba soon broke the kiss, faces flushed. Naruto smiled as he let go of Kiba and running off ahead of Kiba.

"Catch me if you can puppy!" Naruto yelled, continuing to run.

"Hey! Don't call me puppy fox!" Kiba yelled as he ran after Naruto perverted and crazy self.

'_Naruto, are you __lying to me or trying to hide something?'_ Kiba asked himself.

**-later, Naruto apartment-**

Naruto and Kiba had gone to Naruto apartment. Kiba had fallen asleep after three hours of talking. A sudden burning sensation burned on Naruto shoulder and he quickly knew what that meant. He ran towards his room and changed into a type of uniform and with a type of animal mask. Naruto want back into the living room and kissed Kiba forehead, before he poofed out of the room in a cloud of smoke leaving Kiba asleep on the couch. He had a job to do. He had been doing this job since he was six years old. What was this job of his?

* * *

TBC


	13. Weirdness

**Naru:** Hi people.

**Yami Naru:** Hello.

**Naru:** I know that there was some confusion at the end of the last of the last chapter of the story. Some of guessed ahead and thought it was Naruto was an ANBU. You guys are going to find out at the beginning of this chapter.

**Yami Naru:** We are also discussing a new fan fiction that's going to premier in the future, but only after two my stories are done. We would only like to know of how you guys feel for a Naruto style Romeo and Juliet story? That means it's my first try at a Naruto/Sasuke pairing story, so answer the question in a review or contact me.

**Naru:** We don't own Naruto or its characters, we only the story and the soon-to-appear Oc's.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change**-

* * *

**Chapter 13: Confused limits**

The room was dimly lit, but there was still enough light to still able to see two figures talking among one another. In a hushed conversation, whispered voices discussing something of the most importance. One person was the Hokage herself and the other was a young **'Hunter Ninja'** with blonde hair and wearing a fox mask.

"Hokage-sama how much time will this the mission take?" asked the masked Hunter.

"About 6 to 8 days Kitsune," Tsunade answered.

"Good, anything else do you need of me Hokage-sama?" Kitsune asked intently, hidden eyes eyed her wearily. Tsunade sighed and handed him a small grey scroll.

"Rest of the details on the S-rank mission spec is in that scroll. You must leave before dawn," She finished up. Kitsune nodded before leaving the room in a cloud of smoke. She sighed once again before returning to the evil paper work that would someday kill her.

"Naruto, please be ok. I know you did many S-classed missions before and after I came back, but this is your first solo S-classed mission and I can't help but worry about you. I know first hand a Hunter ninja life is hard, epically when it comes to the time of Great War my little brother," Tsunade mumbled to herself as she look out upon the sleeping village of hidden leafs through her office window.

**-Morning-**

Kiba woke up groggy and his back was in pain. He took note he slept on the couch and it would be the last time he slept on it to and the fact Naruto wasn't around here anywhere. He quickly got up and started to look every where in the small apartment but there was no Naruto anywhere.

He dashed out the apartment and looked all over the village where Naruto can usual be found and no one even saw him today. He was so panicked he didn't noticed he crashed into someone until he was on top of them. He quickly got up and noticed he crashed into an angry Sakura.

"I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm looking for Naruto and wasn't looking where I was going," Kiba quickly apologized. Sakura calmed down a bit when apologized and finally realized what Kiba said.

"You mean you haven't seen Naruto either, he was late for training and we're looking for him to," Sakura states.

"What do you mean? Naruto should be in his apartment or at the ramen shop," Sasuke stated.

"One, his not at the ramen stand because that's the first place I gone to. Two, his not at the apartment either," Kiba said as he looked away from the six people there.

"Are you sure his not at the apartment?" Kakashi asked amused, but very little emotion shown on his face. Kiba snorted at that.

"I'm sure Kakashi, like you would care," Kiba retorted at him, arms folded.

"He could be asleep when you knocked on the door and didn't wake to it," Kakashi countered, still holding the amusement. Everyone, but Kiba, was confused now.

"I know his not in there Ero-Kakashi!" Kiba growled at him. He knew now what Kakashi was doing and trying to make him fall into. Everyone, but Shino because you can't tell emotion he has, was taken back by calling Kakashi that. All of the sudden Sasuke fell to the ground laugh his ass off.

Everyone gain their composure at Sasuke laugh. But soon Hinata, Kurenai, and Sakura began to giggle. Shino remained his stoic self but risen one of his eyebrows. Kakashi just sighed. Now it was Kiba the one who was amused by the sudden change of hands. Once everyone calmed down a bit Sasuke asked, "How do know Naruto isn't their for sure Kiba?"

Kakashi was amused once again as he saw Kiba gulped but he answered, "I slept over at Naruto's last night. That's how I know."

"You slept over at Naruto's Kiba?" asked Kurenai, a slender eyebrow raised. Remember the only ones who know of Kiba love is Hinata, Shino, Kakashi, Jiraya, and Tsume.

"Ya I slept over, nothing wrong with that," Kiba stated as he once again folded up his arms and looked away.

"No, but why were sleeping at Naruto's," she pressed on.

"That's known of your business Kurenai. That mine and Naruto business not yours or anyone else's," Kiba growled, purposely not adding the sensei part. His eyes manacling looking at Kurenai, if you looked close you swore his eyes flash glowed for a bit. She gulped at the intense gaze. She and no one else had seen Kiba like that. She pushed a limit were she's no suppose to go and got on Kiba nerves.

"Now if you don't mind, I have to find Naruto. I'll see you guys later," Kiba sternly stated as he jogged off to find Naruto. They just looked between Kurenai and a retreating Kiba and puzzled at the sudden change.

"Kakashi, I think you know what's going on and I think you know we want some answers to this," Sakura said as she looked at her sensei.

* * *

TBC


	14. Headstrong Canines

**Naru:** Ok, for that Romeo and Juliet, Naruto style is not going to be a Naruto/Sasuke thing. Too much Naruto/Sasuke or Sasuke/Naruto fanfics out there, So, I'm going to do one of the rare couples, the Naruto/Shikamaru couple! CHA~~!

**Yami Naru:** Your one crazy and evil onna.

**Naru:** XD I know I am! And I lov~~~~~e it! _-shifty eyes as I put on a Sherlock Homes outfit and starts to sneak out the building with a trench coat full high explosives-_ May use the Akatsuki outfit next to my bidding. _–has evil face appears when she leaves-_

**Yami Naru:**_-sighs-_ We don't own Naruto or it characters. We only own the plot. _-all of the sudden hear people screaming and a loud boom outside—runs outside and sees a giant mushroom cloud blowing up Europe, France, Asia, and all of Thunder country-_ OI! THAT'S ME AND TENI JOB TO DO THAT NARU~~~~~~~~~~~!

**Naru: **_-somewhere near destruction zone_- MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA~~~~! That's for taking my pizza and a very hot, sexy, chocolate covered Shikamaru who was laying on my bed you assholes!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

Chapter 14: Weirdness…

"Ok. Ok. I'll tell you," Kakashi sighed, he been pestered for the last hour to get information on Naruto and Kiba and Sakura kept sending death glares at him before continuing.

"Kiba loves Naruto, and so do I. I and Kiba had a competition to see who would win Naruto heart. I lied about loving Naruto truly. I did love Naruto that way, but it looks like he deserves Kiba more and Kiba aw well deserves Naruto more. As for the whereabouts of Naruto, I don't know. I have truly no clue as the location of my student is at," Kakashi summed up that moment, leaving confused, dazed, and shocked chuunin's. As for Kurenai, she had her suspension of Kiba and Naruto and Kakashi just proved that.

"Wait, if you don't know where Naruto is, and we don't….THEN WHERE THE HELL THE BLONDE IDIOT GONE TO!" yelled Sasuke in frustration, only to weird out the group as they took a step back.

"What? Don't act like you never seen a guy yell out like that. Plus, I believe we should see the Hokage about this," Sasuke stated at the group, they just anime sweat drop in the sudden change in moods of Sasuke, but they had to agree. It was either Jiraya or Tusnade that knew where Naruto was. The best bet is that Tsunade is the most likely person to know, so the next they headed off to was Tusnade office.

**-Hokage Office-**

"Tell me where Naruto is!" yelled a very angry Kiba, who slammed his fist down on her desk. He was getting annoyed that Tsunade won't tell him where his love is at.

"I told you I can't tell that information Kiba. You have to wait until Naruto get back," Tsunade stated for the twentieth time today as a headache slowly started to form. Kiba growled at the old women, along with Akamaru who joined him sometime after him meet up Kakashi and them.

"**Let's leave Kiba. Tsunade is not going to tell us where Naruto is at," **Akamaru barked at his master. Kiba nodded, knowing his dog comrade was right. Kiba turned and started to leave.

"Kiba…," Tsunade whispered out causing Kiba stop at the oak doors of the Hokage office. Placing a hand on the old wooden doors he looked back.

"What?" he growled at her with narrowed eyes.

"Naruto will be fine, don't worry. Naruto pulled threw a lot of things and he'll be back. So, don't anything stupid Kiba," Tsunade whispered loud enough that Kiba could here. Kiba stood there for a second before pushing the doors open to only revile his friends he meet earlier sprawled on the floor, except for Kakashi who stood on the other side of the hall with Kurenai who was shaking her head in shame. Kiba sighed at the fact his friends were listening in on his conversation with the medic-nin.

"**Come on Kiba let them stay like that for awhile,"** Akamaru barked as he trotted off. Kiba sighed again and jogged after his little companion.

**-Eight Days Later-**

Banging, banging, banging. That was happening on the front door of the Inuzaki residence were Kiba reside. Tsume groggily walked to the front door. It was in the middle of the night.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" yelled Tsume as placed a silk robe around her body. When she opened the door, there stood a tired Iruka.

"Iruka? What's wrong Iruka?" she questioned, letting him step inside.

"I-I-It's—

* * *

TBC


	15. Club Love

**Naru:**_-cough-_ Those who been reading **'When Dogs Love,'** I don't know if you guys know, but the first part ended and should read it to find out what happened between Kiba and Aoki. Trust me; it's a good ending before the preview of the sequel. Hope you like it. Read and review both stories.

**Yami Naru:** Oh, and sorry this chapter is late. We got stuck in the traveling business of visiting the family for the holidays. So, I hope you guys understand why this chapter is late. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Headstrong canines**

"Spit it out Iruka!" growled Tsume; she was getting annoyed by Iruka stammering. Kiba walked up beside his mother to see what was going on as he wiped away the little sleep that was left in his eyes. Iruka tensed up a bit, Tsume noticed the tensed up.

"What up Iruka?" Kiba asked sleepily at his ex-sensei.

"It's Naruto. He was found seriously injured near the southern gate of Konohagakure. His in the hospital right now," Iruka panted out quickly, running off to the hospital to see Naruto, leaving two stunned Inuzuka in his wake. Both of them trying to process the stunning information Iruka just gave them that night.

"Naruto…..."Kiba murmured before taking off full speed to the hospital. He needed to see Naruto and see him now.

'_Naruto…What did you do while you were away for only eight days? What happen to you? Who did this to you love?'_ Kiba franticly thought as he ran down the streets only in his blue silk pajama pants and oblivious of his mother, his mother dog-nin, and Akamaru following him to the hospital.

**-Hospital-**

He ran into the hospital, only to run into a solid green object.

"Damn," he cursed as he got and notice it was lee.

"Lee?" he question, he looked around and notice all of Naruto friends and parents of their friends were there and also in there but all were dressed in everyday cloths and looking at him. He helped Lee up from the floor and murmured a sorry to Lee.

"It's ok Kiba, you're worried about Naruto like we are," Lee states, giving a nice guy pose to him. Kiba just anime sweet drop and nodded dumbly at Lee. Kiba walked over to a seat and sat next to Sasuke. He knew this was going to be a long wait.

"Nice pants dog-boy," Sasuke teased at Kiba, trying to bait him to past the time. Kiba crossed his legs, he did care right now. He didn't care how he looked. He didn't care his blue silk pajama pants were dangerously low on his hips right now. All he cared for was Naruto and seeing if he was ok.

"Shut the fuck up you Uchiha brat. I don't need this shit from you now, you psychopathic shit for brains. So leave me the hell alone and go find another person for your torment today, 'cause today is not the day to fuck with me," Kiba growled at the stunned Uchiha, place his head and arms back on the chair.

His mother was smirking her ass off, someone needed to tell that Uchiha off and Kiba just did that. The other parents along with Kakashi and Jiraya were smirking. The rest was just watching them. They couldn't say anything at the moment. Sakura walked up to Kiba and slapped him.

"Never ever talk about Sasuke like that Kiba!" Sakura screeched at him. Kiba covered his ears from the loud screeching of Sakura. He stood up after she said that and coughs.

"Sakura, I love you as a friend, but get Sasuke off your fucking mind whore! When Sasuke came back to the village, all you thought about is Sasuke; you never complemented how well Naruto did or thanked him when he brought Sasuke back **FOR YOU!** All you did that day was screech at him and call him a monster when the only way to bring the Uchiha psychopath back was by force. So, don't you ever say I don't need to talk about anyone when you did it a lot worst to someone else bitch, 'cause this time it aint about you, it's about Naruto!" Kiba roared at the pink hair ninja, eyes dangerously flashing at the pink haired girl. She gulped and backed away from Kiba, now regretting for what she done and knew Kiba was right. Everyone just looked at Kiba surprisingly for what he just because they knew it was the truth about Naruto and Sakura.

'_I made the right choice to back down and give Naruto to Kiba, although it pains me so,'_ Kakashi thought sadly as a small sad smile appeared on his although not scene by everyone else because of his mask. A sudden cough brought everyone in the waiting room and all the sudden drama that exploded here. Tsunade was looked at Kiba, wishing she could smirk right now for telling both the Uchiha brat and pink haired bitch off in front of everyone. But the time for that is not now they got a blonde gaki that needs everyone here.

"Inuzuka Kiba, please follow me now. Naruto requested you and only you for now," Tsunade bluntly stated, some tiredness hinted in her voice from the lack of sleep trying to heal Naruto. Kiba nodded and followed Tusande out of the room towards Naruto room.

'_Please be ok love,'_ Kiba thought silently as he walked the white halls of the hospital.

**-Naruto hospital room-**

"You may go in, but you only have a short time in there. Naruto needs his rest," Tsunade explained before leaving to leave those two alone. Kiba walked up to the bed and stood beside the lightly sleeping Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you're awake. So, need to hide from me love," Kiba gently whispered, seeing Naruto eyes slowly open to revile his beautiful cerulean orbs he called eyes. Kiba sighed, glad his Naruto was ok.

"Kiba-kun….I am so happy you're here," Naruto rasped out. Kiba placed a warm hand on his Naruto hand and slightly grasped.

"I'm happy I'm here to Naruto. So happy," Kiba whispered, taking Naruto warm hand and placing it on his warm cheek. Naruto gave a weak smile to Kiba.

"Looks like were not going to be able to mate anytime soon," Naruto as a rasped chuckled came out of his mouth. Kiba smile broaden a bit.

"Mating you is at the very bottom of my worries right now. Only you getting better is all that worries me my innocent foxen love," Kiba grinned, placing the other hand Naruto cheek and rub it slightly. Naruto lend into the warmth of Kiba hand and placed his free on his. Loving the sensation against his skin, Naruto purred a bit. He loved having Kiba near him. Truly loved him, but there was Kakashi… Naruto couldn't help but let a tear stray down his soft whisker cheek, but some how Kakashi knew he was ok with the fact he choose Kiba.

"Naruto….you must rest. I want you to get out of here quicker," Kiba advised, taking his hand away from Naruto cheek. Naruto whined a little from the missed warmth.

"But I don't want to! I only want you right now," Naruto whined. Kiba chuckled a bit at Naruto antics.

"But if you don't rest, then the slower the time we cant be with each other love," Kiba once again advise.

'_**I love the way your mate is thinking Kit. So rest kit so can be with him,"**_ Kyuubi chuckled inside of her cage.

"Ok. I give. I'll rest for now," Naruto yawned; eyes slowly close into the abyss of darkness until tomorrow. Kiba brushed a few strands of hair from his sleeping angel before getting and leaving the room before hearing—

"Nice silk pajama pants Kiba. Like to see that another time," from the sleeping blonde mouth. Kiba once again chuckled before closing the door behind him.

* * *

TBC


	16. Awaited Pleasure

**Naru:** Hi everyone. Christmas is almost here and I know most of you can't wait for it. Some of you guys are probably hoping for the new PS3, Nintendo Wii, or both for a Christmas present this year. For me, I already know I'm getting the Nintendo Wii for Christmas, if we can't find the Nintendo Wii anywhere. I'm going to get the Xbox 360 as a present this year. Anyway….I'm have something planed a special chapter for you guys as a Christmas present for this story and the **'Double Edge, Double Trouble'** story. So you guys have to wait. So, I'll try to get everything together by the time of Christmas and New Years. Oh…one more thing. YAMI! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!

**Yami:**_-comes out of a company closet in leather, porno style elf costume-_ Can I go back into the closet?

**Naru:** Nope! You can't my yaoi elf!

**Yami:**_-anime tears fall down face-_

**Kyuubi:** They don't own the show Naruto, me, or its characters. They do own the plot, Oc's, **'Dark Corp,' 'Dildo Production,' **and other things they don't want to speak of.

* * *

"Talk"

'_T__hought'  
__  
__"Naruto talking to Kyuubi'__  
_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking/Kiba singing a song"**

**-Scene Change-**

Kiba singing a different song"

* * *

**Chapter 16: Club Love**

Kiba came to the hospital everyday to visit Naruto for the past two weeks, friends making their visits to, and was told yesterday Naruto would be coming out today. So currently, Kiba was waiting outside the hospital for his favorite energetic blonde Naruto. While waiting for his lover he went into deep thought about Naruto. Like how a suppose genin got that injured, know an S-class jutsu and why was he sent on a solo mission.

'_Naruto…When have you gotten so mysteries to everyone?'_ Kiba asked himself as he looked into the small forest like area near the hospital.

"Kiba….," Naruto mumbled happily has he walked out of the hospital and saw his dog like lover standing in the open area of the hospital looking into the forest. Taking the chance of Kiba not noticing him, Naruto sneaked behind Kiba and hugged doggy lover waist from behind. Kiba jumped a little, but clamed down when he saw it was Naruto grinning at him. Kiba returned the smile as turned around in the hug and hugged his love back and kissed him on the lips lightly.

"Well…good to see you to love," Naruto chuckles a bit as they broke the light kiss they just shared.

"I know….glad you're out finally," Kiba stated, moving his arms so they would be wrapped around Naruto neck.

"That I know to. Glad to be out of that hell hole of a death place known as a hospital. Right now, I just want some fun with you Kiba-kun," Naruto said happily, letting his hot breath blow on Kiba earlobe and he licked the inside of Kiba earlobe. Kiba let out a light moan when his foxen lover did that and lightly tighten the grip around his neck. Naruto let a sly smile grace his lips as he nuzzled into Kiba neck.

'_Damn you Naruto…Why do you have to be so good at this…,'_ Kiba thought as let out a small mewl.

"Then I know the perfect place Naruto," he says, Naruto lefts his head up and let his brow cock in confusion and curiosity of what Kiba has in mind. Kiba release his arms from neck and pushed out Naruto arms.

"Just meet me at the Nicro Club in the red light district at six o'clock, ok?" Kiba asked; Naruto nodded yes that he would come. Kiba smiled and ran off to finish what he was doing earlier and been doing for the last two weeks Naruto was in the hospital.

"Ok….That was weird…What his planning?" Naruto asked himself before leaving to get ready for, I guess, a "Date" with Kiba. But in the bushes, two people stepped out.

"Do you think it will work?" asked one person, this person had everything on his face but one eye covered and had silvered hair sticking out every which way.

"I believe so. I believe we will see some action tonight from those two. Icha Icha Paradise will have a major seen before we know it!" yelled the white haired one before walking away to the hot springs most likely. The masked one just shook his head and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. All in the name of his plan, he needed Jiraiya.

**-6 o'clock, in front of Nirco Club-**

Naruto was currently standing in front of the busy club, looks like something big was going to happen in the club tonight. He was wearing a black silk shirt open which showed off his tone muscles that was hidden beneath his cloths any other day, really tight fitting black leather pants that was ridding pretty low on his waist, two crimson belts hanging off each of his hips making a 'X', a black leather chocker around his neck, his long hair was tied into a ponytail so it wouldn't flow in the night wind and a black multi strap commando boots. A few on looking people actually stopped and stared as they entered the club. Some girls even giggled when Naruto looked at them.

"NARUTO!" someone yelled at him. He looked at the crowd and spotted Hinata blushing, Sakura beside Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji with his arm around Ten Ten waist and she was blushing while Shino was holding Hinata hand. Finally, Chouji standing besides Ino eating chips. All of them were wearing some kind of formal like outfit which I'm not going describe because it would be too much to do. Naruto jogged over to them and waved.

"Hi guys!" Naruto hyperactively said as he jogged over to his friends. When the guys had a clearer view of Naruto, their eyes almost popped out and the girls almost fainted.

'_Why in the fucking hell I never noticed Naruto before!'_ Ten Ten screamed in her mind as her blush deepened before quickly shoving her face into her lover chest.

"Nar-Nar-Naruto, you look extremely hot!" Sakura complement with a kind of straight face_. __**'DAMN NARUTO, I wonder-,'**_ Inner Sakura ranted in her evil way. Did anyone have any idea of what she thought? Didn't think so.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kiba?" Naruto asked as he looked around in the crowd for Kiba. Ino came beside Naruto.

"No Naruto, we haven't seen him. Why? Going to finally get laid by Kiba and let him take your virginity away from you," Ino teased as she poked him. Naruto blushed a little and ready for a come back.

"Who said he was fucking virgin and I believe that's none of your concern Ino," Naruto humph and turned away from Ino.

"Oh come on Naruto, I was only….Wait! You're not a virgin! Who? How? When?" Ino questioned as everyone just sweat dropped at Ino enthusiasm for gossip and sex. It was no secret Ino lost her virginity long ago. Naruto blushing grew deeper at Ino questioned. Suddenly he felt two arms circle his waist and looked back and saw it was Kiba, who was wear a crimson silk shirt button up, tight black jeans, black ninja sandals, and a crimson dog collar on his neck.

"There you are Naruto…I was looking for. When I heard a hot blonde was outside the club, I came straight outside to find you," Kiba stated as he kissed and lick Naruto neck a bit. Naruto wanted to moan so badly but held it back. Ino squealed at the little bit of Yaoiness she was getting.

"Come on Naruto, the rest of our friends are waiting for us," Kiba stated as he grabbed Naruto hand him inside. The rest fallowed them inside and to the table. When they got to the table, the rest saw how Naruto looked like their mouths dropped.

'_Damn…I wish I was like thirty years younger,'_ Tsunade wished in her mind as she looked over Naruto sex appeal of a body. Naruto blushed a little from all the attention most of the girls were giving him in the club. They took order some foods and drinks and talked a bit.

Suddenly a person wearing a playboy like outfit came over to their table, she was a waitress and the waitress has to wear playboy like outfits. The young waitress whispered something in Kiba ear before leaving the table to go do something else. It didn't go unnoticed by everything. Come on…., how can you not noticed a person wearing a playboy like outfit come to your table and talked to someone like Kiba. Kiba got up from the table and turned to his friends.

"Guys…I will be right back, there's something I have to at the moment," Kiba stated before leaving the table himself. Everyone was confused now as they stared at a retreating Kiba that soon disappeared into the dark crowded room.

"Naruto, do you know what's going on with Kiba?" Sakura asked, wanting something as an answer.

"No, I don't know," Naruto said as he shook his head no and shrugged. Suddenly the light dim a bit a spot light hit someone on the stage. It was Kiba that was on the stage and with a microphone in his hand.

"Are you guys ready to rock the house!" he yelled/asked happily as the curtains open to a band behind him.

"YA~, WERE READY!" yelled the jumping crowed. They started playing as two dancers stood next to Kiba and began to sing with the rest of the band when need be (A/N: impossible I know).

"**I know you like that  
You wanna try that  
It's like a flashback  
So shake your ass crack  
I got the balls to  
Rock the salsa  
Funk the blues-a  
Any groove to  
Make you move cos  
Taking you to  
Another landscape  
It's my mandate  
I'm highly animated even though I'm decomposing  
So if your feet is frozen I'ma die to see you ropin'**

And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin'  
I want y'all to just get down  
And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin'  
I want y'all to JUST GET DOWN

Tap your toes and clap your hands  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on trace the globe and shake your pants  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)

**Gravitational pull  
I have you making a fool  
Out of yourself on the dance floor  
Doing back spins running man and more  
Party down with Vigga and Candor  
Coming to the jam  
Or look like a landlubber  
And do the aqua boogie  
Win lots of goodies maybe  
Pop a Gucci wallet turntables is talking to me  
It's awfully groovy  
Seeing all the treasure and the booty**

And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin'  
I want y'all to just get down  
And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin'  
I want y'all to JUST GET DOWN

Tap your toes and clap your hands  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on trace the globe and shake your pants  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Just twist your hip and do the dip  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Just twist your hip and do the dip  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)"

People started to dance to the awesome song. A circle was created for a couple of people dancing in the middle. Looks like, Shino was leading a couple of people in the top street dance moves of the west side of Konoha. Hinata eyes popped out at the fact Shino was actually dancing with the crowd. Back flips over other people and slides under others. As some jumped into the air and flipped a few times, the ones below did the moon walk to catch the ones in the air.

"**Gravitational pull  
I have you making a fool  
Out of yourself on the dance floor  
Doing back spins running man and more  
Party down with Vigga and Candor  
Coming to the jam  
Or look like a landlubber  
And do the aqua boogie  
Win lots of goodies maybe  
Pop a Gucci wallet turntables is talking to me  
It's awfully groovy  
Seeing all the treasure and the booty**

And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin'  
I want y'all to just get down  
And when the MC rhyme and the DJ spin  
I want y'all to just get down  
Now when the MC rhymin' and the DJ cuttin'  
I want y'all to JUST GET DOWN

Tap your toes and clap your hands  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on trace the globe and shake your pants  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Just twist your hip and do the dip  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)"

Naruto getting bored decided to join the dancing with Shino while Sasuke and Kakashi did the same. They slide to the front, slide to the back, stomped three times. Doing front flips and combining it with walking on their hands. Some of the girls grinding up and down six guys and twisted their hips towards the guys, the guys acted like they were knocked back by the girls' hips and fell back, and thus ending the dance and went back their chairs.

"**I wanna get down lower than Atlantis  
Going toe to toe with an enchantress  
Get funky we've been funkadelic wearin' Pampers  
While you eggheads is on the wall preparin' answers  
Sharing transcripts while we over here  
Dipping and dancin'  
Rhythm romancin'  
Wallflowers  
Giving no action no  
All hours we chillin' and max the flow  
Relaxing  
Opposites attracting  
I'ma toss my hat in  
Floss when the track spin  
Like I'm on a crack bend  
Jigging and wiggling  
Freakin' booties speakin' to the cuties so belligerent  
No religion just bump the feed on  
You'll feel reborn  
Negativity we just dead it like decoy  
Better lift your feet and just measure the beat on  
The pulse when it respawns**

Tap your toes and clap your hands  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on trace the globe and shake your pants  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Just twist your hip and do the dip  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)  
Come on shake and bake do whatever it takes  
(How many people ready to rock the house?)"

"Hope you guys like that one guys. I'm going to sing one more song so this band can get back to their regular songs they were going to sing tonight. Hope you guys like this one, because this one is special written for someone in the club tonight." Kiba happily stated as the beat of R&B started for the song and started to sing.

"Going off fine

Like a hot line

(Hot line)

Seeing You

Telling You

Sexy Love

(Love)

Boy you're so fine

(So fine)

I don't have to tell you

(Cant pass you up

Boy you're so fine)

I know you hear it…

(All the time)

You're so fine that your Sex appeal….

(Sex appeal…)

Is my own love drug

Don't want to be without you

You're my inspiration

Ooooohhhh…

(Cant help it

You so fine

So stay with me)

Oooohhh…..

The room is spinning

You're the drug addiction

Addicted to your sex appeal boy

(Addiction Boy, I'm a fool)

Addicted to your smile

(Addiction Boy, I'm a Fool)

Addicted to everything about you

(Addiction Boy, I'm a Fool)

24/7 I'm yours

(Yours)

24/7 you're my inspiration

(Baby you're my everything)

Glad you're here

(Baby, I can't help myself

Can't help myself

Can't help myself

All need is you)

From the 2. 1. 5.

Hot stuff on my right

Sex appeal to my left

But boy, you're in front of me

Don't wan to leave you.

Such appeal you have my ninja boy

You are all I need

(Just can't help myself

Just can't help myself

Just can't help myself

You're all I need)

You're all I need

(You're all I need…..)"

The whole clapped at the end, loving the song. Naruto got off from his seat again. No one notice, but Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tusande, leave from his chair. Kakashi and Jiraiya got up from their chairs and fallowed him. Tusande didn't ask questions because she knew what they were up to and she can beat the shit out of them tomorrow. Naruto had gone to the back stage and saw Kiba finish talking with some people backstage. Kiba came up and hugged and kissed Naruto.

"How did you like that song Naruto?" Kiba asked impatiently for Naruto answer. The blond closed his eyes and answered, "I loved it Kiba, absolutely loved it."

Kiba smiled loving and hugged Naruto a little tighter and says, "Now for the second part of the fun Naruto."

Naruto was a little confused as Kiba grabbed his hand and pulled him further into the club where the rooms were at. They suddenly stopped in a hallway full of doors and stood in front on that was made of dark colored and made of oak. Kiba opened the oak door to revile—

* * *

TBC


	17. Wake up to new things

**Naru:** Man! Christmas is here and this chapter is you guys Christmas present from me! This chapter took me and Yami forever to do. Do you understand we had to look for HENTAI websites and LEMONS in fan fictions to some what or really make this chapter good? It took us days to work on this, so here is the warning for you guys and girls out there.

**Yami Naru: WARNING: MAJOR LEMONY ACTION TONIGHT! SO LETS GROOVE TONIGHT! DON! DON! THE PRICE IS RIGHT! DON! DON!**_-dances to let's groove tonight-_

**Naru:**_-sweat drop but joins in the action-_ Well….got your warning, although it's in groovalishs way tonight. Enjoy the chapter and don't get drunk or get overdose in any possible way tonight to.

**Kyuubi:**_-dances into the room-_ Yo hipsters. Naru and Yami don't own me, the groovy Naruto show or its characters. They only own their companies and the plots. Read and review.

**Naru:** One more thing to…. It's getting harder to think for this story! I may have to end this story soon and start it again as a sequel! SO I'M EXCEPTING IDEAS! ANYONE? So…there will be questions at the bottom of the story.

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'  
_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

Chapter 17: Awaited pleasure

Kiba opened the door to revile a dimly candle lit room, a bed covered with blue, smooth, and cool silken sheets, a bottle of Sake on a night stand next to the bed with a bottle of lube next to it. White curtains were drawn open as well as the window to let the moonlight glow and the gentle wind blow in. Naruto was shocked by the sight of the bed room. Kiba smiled at the expression Naruto was making as he gently squeezed his lover hand to bring the wide eye Naruto attention to him. Kiba placed Naruto hand on his cheek and said, "How do like the room, love?"

"Kiba…." Naruto murmured, "I love the room. I extremely love the room," Naruto locked eyes with Kiba for a few seconds before Kiba started to pull Naruto further into the room.

"Sit Naruto, the fun is about to start," Kiba ordered as he closed the door and locked it behind them. Naruto sat down on the cool silken sheets. Kiba walking over the nightstand took a cup and filled it with sake and gave it Naruto.

"Arigato Kiba," Naruto murmured as Kiba filled himself a cup. Kiba sitting bedside Naruto, looked at the window towards the shining stars in the sky. Naruto wrapped arm around Kiba waist and placed his empty sake bottle on the nightstand. Taking Kiba's halved empty cup and placing it on the nightstand.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with that," Kiba whined, making a cute pout out of small playful anger. Naruto chuckled and smiled as he placed a light and loving kiss on Kiba lips. Kiba returned the kiss but with more force, wrapping his arms around Naruto neck. The kiss was getting fierier as Naruto pushed Kiba onto the silk bed. Naruto hands straddling Kiba waist, licking Kiba bottom lip begging for entrance.

Kiba gladly opened his mouth to the eagerly awaiting Naruto. Naruto taking his chance plundered the sweet tasting cavern of his love. Searching every inch as they battle for dominance among each other, both broke the kiss panting, flustered, and with body and eyes full of lust.

Kiba taking his arms off of Naruto neck watched Naruto unbutton his crimson silk shirt and help him taking off. Before Kiba could even toss the shirt to the floor, Naruto pinned him down by the waist and started to lick his jaw line until he reach the sensitive earlobe. Kiba mewled as Naruto licked the inside of his earlobe, slightly nipping it before nipping along the neck. Kiba moaned as he moved his head to give Naruto better access.

Naruto bit down on Kiba in tell he draw blood. Kiba moaned in pain before the feeling slowly turned into pleasure when Naruto licked up the flowing blood around the small wound. Naruto hand stealthy made its way to Kiba chest and began to rub one of the nipples gently. Twisting it the nipple as he licked and kiss his way to the other nipple, sucking and biting the nipple. Both nipples getting hard from the pleasurable sensation that was dealt from Naruto, Kiba bucked and moaned from the wave of pleasure that was sent threw out his body and made his throbbing erection fiercely felt a wave of intense bliss. Kiba grind his throbbing erection into Naruto leg, giving a silent plea for more. Naruto happily gave up on the nipple and started to attack the other. Kiba shivered as cold air hit his wet nipple.

Naruto right hand straddles Kiba waist as his attack the nipple threatening to pull the leather pants down to release the penis from its tight prison. Both hands starting to taking his shirt as he his body maneuvered and tossed the offending shirt to the floor of the room. Kiba try to buck some more for more friction for his throbbing erection that begged and weeped inside his leathery tight prison.

Naruto breaking away from the nipples began to kiss lower, stopping at the navel, licking around it. Kiba let a low growl of pleasure yet demanding to move lower. Naruto obeying and started to play with the tight leather pants as it slowly slid off. Kiba moaned deeply as the friction of the leather pants rubbed against his rock hard cock before it sprang out from its prison. Kiba let out another deep moan as cold air hit his heated flesh.

Naruto unbutton his pants and started to tug it off as he licked the tip of the head of Kiba cock. Discarding the annoying item, Naruto shivered when wanton heat meets cool air. Licking the shaft from bottom to tip sent a wave of pleasure through out Kiba body as he let a shivered moaned from his moan. Naruto, likening the sound, ran his tongue against the cock extremely slowly. Kiba whimpered and squirmed in escay at Naruto taunting. He nipped at the head as he messaged Kiba balls roughly. Kiba bucking for more pleasure as he felt in the pit of his stomach built, knowing he was going to chum soon.

"Na-Naruto…I'm..." was all he could stammer out as Naruto took in whole manhood into his mouth.

"NARUTO!" Kiba screamed in pleasure as he felt Naruto warm engulfment of his wet mouth. Naruto bobbed his head up and down Kiba member, swirling his tongue all around it slowly, causing Kiba to tremble all over. Kiba moaned as he placed a steadying hand on the blonde head.

"Naruto…. Faster!" Kiba shouted and Naruto speed up quickly. Kiba could feel the heat build more and he knew Naruto sensed it to. Kiba with a final thrust, he groaned in ecstasy as he came into Naruto hot mouth. Naruto took his mouth Kiba member to soon and got chum sprayed all over his chin, neck, and face. Naruto swallowed what chum that was in his mouth and licked it from his lips. Kiba opened his eyes and looked at Naruto partly chum covered body. He smiles as he pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss, tasting what chum that was sprayed into Naruto mouth.

Kiba began to lick up the chum that was on Naruto body as his dick began to twitch back to life tasting him self. Naruto groaned in pleasure as saw and felt Kiba lick his body of chum. Not waiting any longer for own pleasure in this, Naruto pushes Kiba back on the bed and flips him over on four. Taking the bottle of lube from the night stand began to coat his heated erection with it. He moaned as the cool location made contact with the heated flesh. When he finished with it he tossed the lube to the floor and positions himself at Kiba tight entrance. With a quick thrust, his inter member was in. Kiba howled in pain from not being properly prepared, even with lube it still hurt like hell. Naruto bit his lip from screaming in pleasure from Kiba hole.

"Relax love…. It will get better soon if you relax," Naruto sooth in Kiba ear, kissing away a few tears that shed from the beautiful brown eyes of his love that whimpered before him. Naruto thrust in and out slowly so Kiba could get use to the sensation of him being inside of him. The whimpering of pain soon stopped as the moan of pleasure replaced it. Taking that as he was ready, Naruto thrust back, only leaving the head in. He thrust back in sharply. Kiba gasped, from pain or pleasure, Naruto didn't know as he thrust back out and thrust back in hard, moaning loudly. Naruto thrust in and out, pounding as hard as he could into Kiba tight hole.

Kiba began stroking himself off to the rhythm and speed of his beloved vessel pounded into him. It gave doubled the pleasure he was already receiving from Naruto, and he loved ever minute of it.

"GODAMNIT NARUTO! HARDER!" Kiba growled/yelled at Naruto. Naruto delivered, speeding up and going harder. Kiba let go off his member to steady himself against the sharp and short thrusts of Naruto. Naruto took over stroking off his lust filled lover. Slender fingers quickly running up and down Kiba manhood. Rewarding him with the sweet mewls of the canine like ninja before him. A sudden gasp was heard from the ninja, fallowed by low moaned. Kiba muscles started to tighten around Naruto thick member, letting Naruto know Kiba was going to chum soon.

"Naru…I-I…," Kiba groaned as hot chum shot all over Naruto's hand. Naruto couldn't take it anymore as more of Kiba tight ass concreted around his erection. Smearing the dog-ninja chum all over Kiba chest, he groaned Kiba name loudly as several jets of hot chum filled Kiba ass before he and Kiba fell forward on the silk sheets.

"That was amazing love…," Kiba stated he used the last of his strength to snuggle up against Naruto.

"I know my love. We should go to sleep Kiba. We got a busy day tomorrow," Naruto stated as he wrapped his arms around Kiba waist and pulled him closer for more warmth after their little activity of the night. Kiba nodded, eyes closing for a deserving rest.

"I love you my fox…," Kiba murmured.

"I love you too my puppy," Naruto replied before both went into deep slumber.

**-Outside, beside a window-**

There in the trees were two ninja's with a bad case of lust, nosebleeds and all around perverted-ness. Note pad in one of the hands of the ninja.

"Damn…..Who knew that could be so….," The white hair one said.

"I know….I think we should go before Tusande kills us if she find out what we did," the silvered hair, masked one said. You guys should know these two are.

"Your right Kakashi, your plan was full proof," the white haired one complemented.

"Why thank you Jiraiya, now bye," Kakashi stated before disappearing out of their in a plume of smoke. Jiraiya sighed and thought, _'Kakashi…what's hurt more? You watching Naruto have sex? You losing Naruto to Kiba? Or both? I hope you made the right choice Kakashi. 'Cause I know Naruto stills loves you in some way.'_

Jiraiya left out of there before being detected by some one he didn't want, like Tusande.

TBC

**Yami Naru:** Here are the questions guys…Oh…and the polls have been closed and the poll will be at the after the questions. Oh…and sorry this and the rest of our chapters were so late.

Should I have an OC enemy?

If an OC enemy does appear, does he or she be allies with the Akatsuki and Sound ninja's?

Should Kakashi be paired with Iruka or Jiraiya (for some strange reason the Jiraiya/Kakashi pairing fits here)?

Should Naruto and Kiba find out about what Kakashi and Jiraiya did and go kill them.

How many kids should Kiba carry?

**Poll:**

**Shikamaru/Naruto- **9 (Naru: YES! SHIKAMARU/NARUTO FOREVER!)

**Itachi/Naruto- **7

**Neji/Naruto-** 3

**Kiba/Naruto-** 0

**Kakashi/Naruto-** 7

**Shino/Naruto-** 2

**Kabuto/Naruto-** 4 (**Yami Naru:** In dedication of the Kabuto/Naruto lovers. When the next Idea of a fan fiction comes to mind, we will use this pairing. I hope that makes you guys happy. Oh...and poor Kiba/Naruto for not getting any votes.)


	18. Finding things that dont belong

**Naru:** Yo guys! Those who answered the questions, thank you. Side pairing: Kakashi/Jiraya. Sorry, but this story is kind of going to a Kakashi/Jiraya pairing. It feels so right with the story. We are still taking any ideas from you guys.

**Yami Naru:** We don't own Naruto. Wish we did. If we did, we would be rich from Yaoi Hentai books, the show, the movies, and we would be swimming in a pool full of imported water next to our million dollar mansion. But we only own the Oc's and plot.

* * *

"Talk"

_`Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

_**`Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 18:** **Waking up to new things**

Morning light brightly shown threw the white flowing curtains of the window, but in this brightness Kiba tossed and turn in the silk covered bed but soon gave up as he sat up in bed.

"Stupid goddamn mother-fucking sun," Kiba cursed, rubbing away the last bit of sleep that remained in his tired eyes. He looked around and noticed that his Koi was not beside him. Panicking a bit, he looked around the room franticly until he heard a chuckled. Quickly turning towards the sound, eyes widen as he saw a smirking Naruto standing in the door frame of the bathroom in all his naked glory and drying off the last bit of water out of his golden like hair.

"Like what you see Kiba-kun?" Naruto purred from the bathroom door. Kiba turned away blushing. Naruto chuckled once again as he walked over to Kiba and place his arms around his waist, nuzzling his face into Kiba neck, smelling the musk of sex and pure smell of nature on Kiba. Kiba purred at the action and attention Naruto was giving him.

"Please...stop it...I'm going to get horny again and my ass already hurts enough Naru-kun," Kiba whined, laying his head on Naruto shoulder. Naruto gave a devious smile at the statement as he pulled Kiba into his lap.

"I think it's time for you take a bath Kiba, you still smell of sex from last night," Naruto stated and Kiba whacked him.

Ow! You're going to start that to?" Naruto asked as he rubbed the bump on his head and winced a bit from the soreness.

"You shouldn't have said that," Kiba stated pouting as he got out of Naruto lap and headed for the bathroom to clean himself up before they had to meet everyone. Naruto watched the swaying naked hips that and the fine ass that entrance his eyes and attention and begged him to fallow Kiba into the bathroom and fuck him again there. As quickly as the sudden urge fuck Kiba again came it was quickly surpassed as he got up to change into some cloths.

'_Damnit…that right, were not in my house, were in the room at the club. So I have no cloths but from the ones from last night. Guess I have no choice,'_ Naruto thought as he put the cloths on from yesterday and sat back on the bed and waited for Kiba to come out of the bathroom.

**-40 minutes-**

They just left the club and were walking down the street in their cloths from last night and shirts open. A few girls stopped and jaws dropped at the sight of the two. Naruto just growled at the few who dared came near Kiba. Kiba was still his mate-to-be since Naruto had not marked him yet.

"Well, I knew we were going to get attention, I told you we should have taken by the roofs," Kiba complained as he jabbed Naruto side. Naruto gave a loud 'oof' from the jab and rubbed his side.

"Yea….I know you did, if we did that then we would have all the ninjas coming after us and I don't want to deal with those fucking ANBU Black Op's and Hunter Ninja again," Naruto stated as shiver went up his spin. Kiba couldn't complain there, he seen what the ANBU's did to Naruto and it was scary yet a great accidental timing of seeing Naruto naked in his lap. He looked at Naruto and saw him scanning the area as if there was something coming.

"Naruto, is there something wrong?" Kiba asked as he placed a hand on Naruto shoulder making him stop and look at him.

"I'm getting this really bad feeling that only reserved for fan boys that chase me right now, lets-

"NARUTO, THERE YOU ARE!" a certain yet familiar Wolf ANBU yelled, cutting off Naruto as he jumped from a large pot next to the shop. Naruto eyes widen as he quickly grabbed Kiba and started to run. The wolf ANBU gave out a bird sound that signal that the chase was on, which caused Naruto pick up Kiba and run fast as hell that you would have thought he was the yellow flash himself. Bunch of ANBU, lead by the Wolf ANBU, chased after their favorite hot blonde ninja but soon lost him from the great speed of fright he was doing. They split up to see if they could get their favorite blonde later. Where do those crazy ANBU's come from?

"Yes! We lost them," Naruto panted as he set Kiba down in front of Kiba home. Kiba gave Naruto 'What-the-hell-was-that?' look. Naruto just rubbed his head sheepishly and said, "The crazy ANBU fan boy club that was chasing me for the longest."

"Damnit man….You need to get rid of that fan clubs you got," Kiba commented as he opened the door to his house and walked in.

"Look…it's not my fault I'm so hot and Kakashi is the fucking leader of the fan boy club," Naruto complained as he fallowed Kiba inside. Kiba just chuckled at the statement; he can't imagine Kakashi as the leader of a fan club. Ino and Sakrua, yes you can imagine those two as leaders but not Kakashi, the second best pervert in Konohagakure no Sato. All of the sudden, Kiba fell flat on his face onto the floor.

"Kiba, are you ok?" Naruto asked as he picked Kiba up off the floor.

"Yes I'm fine, Naruto," Kiba groaned out, looking for what he tripped over and spotted his sister medical equipment for the clans dogs scattered all over the hallway floor. He looked frantically around the hallway and notice dog claws and signs of a scuffle have been here. He looked at Naruto and saw his eyes were narrow as he looked at the hallway.

"Come on Kiba. We better find Akamaru and see if anyone is here," Naruto calmly stated, walking deeper into the Inuzuka home. Each room they visited, there were signs of a scuffle but no one was in the room. They made it to the final room, they opened the door slowly not sure of what they would find. When the door was completely open, their eyes widen at the site.

"Oh…my…god…!" Kiba stated as he rushed into the room and Naruto just stood at the door shocked.

TBC


	19. Why?

**Naru:** Sorry guys for the two week delay on the story, but I and Yami have a six page research paper due this month and we have been working on it. I hope you can forgive us for our lateness our readers and people who **ACUALLY REVIEW** our stories. So...We don't own Naruto or its characters, we only own the plot and Oc's that are coming in the future. Read and Review.

* * *

"Talk"

_`Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

_**`Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Finding things that don't belong**

"NO! Kami please no!" Kiba begged hysterically trying to cut away the rope from his mother body with a stray kunai. He never had seen his mother like this, so injured and maimed while most of her clothes were torn apart. He and Naruto were able to see all the cuts and bruises all along her body. Tsume dog-nin, Kuromaru, was lying next to his dog-nin, Akamaru, on the other side of the room.

Kiba silently wished he knew what happened and this didn't happen to his mother. Because he could smell the blood, sex, and four men and could tell his mother put up a good fight along with Akamaru and Kuromaru. He also knew Naruto could tell what happen from his heighten senses. Kiba worridness slightly went away only to turn into anger.

Naruto walks over to Tsume dog-nin, Kuromaru, and started to cut off the rope off of him then he moved to Akamaru, who was unconscious as well. Naruto looked over to his mate-to-be and sensed that Kiba worried mood turned to anger and he understood fully why. He could smell what happened as well in this room.

He carefully walked over to Kiba and hugged him before saying, "Its going to be ok Kiba, were going to find out who did this and we shall give them what they deserve my love."

Kiba leaned into the hug and let a few tears stray even after what Naruto said. His mother was hurt and it was going to take a long time for her to heal this process. Naruto let go of Kiba and checked over Tsume. She was too injured to be moved the spot. He looked over Kiba and said, "Kiba, go get Tusande. Tsume is too injured to be moved and I can't do much with my healing abilities. We need Tsunade or Sakura at lest."

Kiba nodded and ran out the house as fast he could to find Tsunade or Sakura.

**-Tsunade Office-**

Tsunade was currently working for real this time than drinking sake or sleeping on her desk, only to be disturbed when Kiba came bursting threw the door of her office. Kiba was standing there panting and Tusande eye twitched in annoyance for the sudden instruction of disturbance.

"Kiba…You better got a good excuse for the outrages burst in before I kill you," Tsunade stated, trying to keep her anger build up inside of her. Kiba looked at her, his eyes were full of sadness, pain, rage and looked like he was about to cry from the mixed emotions.

Tsunade calmed down at the sight and feel concerned, it reminded her of Naruto, and asked, "Kiba what's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Tsunade-sama, my mother has been attacked in our home and is too injured to be moved. Naruto is with her right now, and…and…," He panted out, letting a few more tears stray down his face.

"And?" she asked him, even more concerned. She needs the full annulations of the situation.

"And we believe she has been raped. The house is completely smelled of sex and blood. We need you to come now!" Kiba stated before running out the office to guide Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and ran out of her office on Kiba heels.

**-Kiba home-**

"Oh….my….god!" said a shocked voiced, Naruto voice head quickly turned to see Sakura and Tusande shocked faces. On the way, they meet Sakura and told her what and were willing to help to. Tusande and Sakura quickly went over Tsume and analyzed the damages on her. Naruto moved out of their way to give them better access to the injured and battered women before the.

"Kiba….Do you know were your sister is at, Akamaru and your mother dog-nin needs help and I don't know anything about healing dogs," Naruto asked Kiba.

Kiba shook his head no and answered, "I believe she's on a mission and probably be back really late tonight or sometime tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and went over and picked Akamaru and Kuromaru up and said, "Come on, we need to placed them some where comfortable and clean them up and try to do what we can about these two."

Kiba nodded and took Akamaru from Naruto due to the fact Kuromaru was heavier and he needed both arms to carry Kuromaru. Both walked out the room in silence. Tsunade and Sakura looked at the doorframe were the two left in shocked. They never saw this side of Kiba or Naruto, which kind of freaked them out before they went back to healing Tsume.

**-Later that evening-**

"Well, she's stable for right now, and Kiba you are right, your mother body shows signs of being raped, but how many did it is the question," Tusande stated, sitting on the chair in the Inuzuka residents.

"It-It-It was four guys who did it, I smelled the faint scents of them in the room," Kiba answered the question that wasn't really asked.

"I to smell the four men to Tsunade-obaa-chan," Naruto firmly stated to the Hokage, eyes closed as he hugged Kiba slightly shaking form close to his body.

Tsunade closed her eyes for a brief moment and said, "I see, we would need you two, Akamaru, and Kuromaru to track these guys with a squad of Anbu sooner or later, but right now cant do that until Tsume wakes up and gives us a better prospective the situation right now and we tell how long that will be."

Both of them nodded in understanding the situation, both knew they couldn't do anything until Akamaru and Kuromaru was healed to. All they could do was to move on at this point of their lives, but was going to be harder for Kiba mother, Inuzuka Tsume. Just then Sakura walked in and said, "I healed her a little more, but some of the internal damage is hard to do with out the proper supplies I need Tsunade-sama. I would need to get some right now if we want her to survive the night with these kinds of injuries."

Tsunade nodded at the statement and stated, "Go get the supplies we need Sakura, I'll watch Tsume until you get and the rest yours, I got thing to do and I can't stay here to watch her," Sakura nodded and quickly left in a plume of smoke to get what she needed for them.

"Now tell me…What is between the both of you? Both of you been acting strangely and I want to know what?" Tusande asked with a sly grin on her face and arms crossed under her huge breast, both of them gulped at the sight.

'_Shit, we didn't need this right now.'_ Naruto thought.

TBC


	20. Phase three thinking

**Naru:**_-is to busy working in different room to author note and doing something about renegades in company-_

**Yami Naru**:_-anime sweat drop-_ We do not own Naruto, we just own other things in life that you don't have.

* * *

"Talk"

_`Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

_**`Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Why?**

"Well Tsunade…. um…," Naruto stuttered out, unable to get the words out. _'Ok…how the fuck am I suppose to tell her,'_ Naruto though.

'_**Just tell her kit. She will understand,"**_ Kyuubi sooth breathlessly to Naruto, not worried of the reaction Tsunade was most likely going to have. She has this felling Tsunade is going to like this very much.

"Well?" Tsunade asked, raising a delicate blonde eyebrow of hers in slight confusion and interest. Kiba sighed, turning away from Tsunade and looked at his mate-to-be then turning back to Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I and Naruto are currently facing something only demons and animals' only occur once every year, and that's mating season," Tsunade was about to say something but Kiba continued, "Due to the fact Kyuubi, yes I know about Kyuubi, Naruto has become an actual fox demon and experiencing the demon heat cycle all demons have. You also know part of the Inuzuka clan history as the part is of us being from a long line of Inu-yokai. Because of the demon blood run in us, we also take part of the mating season each year when one of us comes of age."

Kiba stopped for a moment seeing the shocked face on Tsunade as well so she can process the information just given to her. After a minute or so he continued, "I and Naruto have chosen each other to be mates, but we have yet to mark each other since we only mated once in the season. But looking at the current predicament, it may take awhile before we can become full mates. I can wait to be Naruto mate, because I refuse to be selfish while mother is like that right now." Kiba confessed, as a few tears of sadness stream down his tattooed face.

Naruto pulled Kiba into his lap and hugged him tightly against his chest, letting light growls from his chest comfort the slightly distraught teen he holds in his arms. Naruto placed a hand on his chin, slightly raising it, and gently kissed his mate on those soft lips he loves. Naruto reluctantly left those lips to see a half lidded gaze of Kiba looking into his.

"Don't cry my love. Everything **'WILL'** be ok in the end. Plus, I think we are mates already even if we haven't marked each other yet," Naruto stated as he tried to sooth Kiba with those gentle words of his. Kiba let a few more tears escape and whined. Kiba placed his arms Naruto neck, letting his head rest on Naruto shoulder, and let out a soft, low growl of contentment that he was happy with his mate.

Tsunade getting out of the shocked state of mind smiled at the two and thought,_'Those two are perfect for each other, I wonder if I remain quite here, if any yaoi hotness will happen.'_

Naruto, taking a chance, lightly nipped at Kiba exposed ear. Lightly running his tongue inside Kiba ear, letting the cool saliva cools the partly heated flesh that it meets. Guiding his tongue, he licked the neck that was gladly exposed before him.

"Naruto…" Kiba groaned breathlessly, his body getting even hotter with each lick Naruto gave his exposed skin and forgetting Tsunade was even there at all. The things passion can do to a person.

Kiba shifted in Naruto lap, letting his legs come surround Naruto waist while his arms were still around his neck. Kiba inched forward, taking Naruto lips in a passionate and forceful kiss of burning desire. Naruto returned the kiss with same force and desire. Naruto wrapped his arms around Kiba slim waist and pulled him closer, feeling Kiba growing erection behind the thin, tight leather pants upon his exposed stomach. Kiba groaned loudly, breaking the kiss between.

Kiba pressed his covered erection against Naruto stomach again, wanting release. Naruto grabbed Kiba waist, holding him still, causing Kiba to whine in desperation.

'_Ok…I have to say this is hot and Jiraya would so love this! Wait nooooo! I'm becoming like Jiraya perverted ass! Oh well…Do what the Romans do!'_ Tsunade thought happily, taking out a Cingular Razor flip phone with a camera built in it and start taking a few pictures while she have to ruin this moment.

'_Ha! I knew that women were pervert and yaoi lover! I wonder if she goes for Yaoi Incest too?'_ Kyuubi thought, mentally cheering for herself for being right about the Hokage. Naruto ripped Kiba shirt off and tossed it off somewhere in the darkest corner of the room. Naruto growled in pleasure at the beautiful sight of his half naked mate in his lap and he thought, _**'**__Forget the crappy henge that's on me.'_

In a sudden burst of smoke that slightly shocked both Tsunade and Kiba, Naruto showed his true looks. There, underneath Kiba was a blonde with bits of crimson in his hair, his ears took more of a elfish look as they took mount past his head a little, his eyes were still a beautiful shade of crystal blue yet with bits of crimson in them, canines appeared from his smirking, soft, pink lips, both hands and feet were clawed, nine blonde tails with crimson tips. Kiba whined in panted pleasure at the beautiful site of his mate underneath him.

'_God…This is his true form, I want to inspect this form more closely,'_ Kiba thought in ecstasy, waiting for what is mate was going to next eagerly. Kiba bent down and place both arms on each side of Naruto head and seductively said, "God my fox, why didn't you show this form to me last night."

"Maybe because what you didn't last night surprised me," Naruto growled slightly, making Kiba smirk evilly.

'_Ok enough of this; time ends this since I got enough for the fan club tonight. I know Anko and Kurenai will be happy with these pictures. Supremely happy, bwahahahahahaa!'_ Tsunade thought, which by the way her thinking can scare the crap out of anyone in the village and only a few people know it. She coughs slightly to try to get them out of their lustful haze, that didn't work. She coughs a few more times, still nothing and she got annoyed and she got and walked over to them.

Then a sudden girly scream from two guys was loud that it was heard all over Konohagakure and it made birds and a few other animals scattered. A few ninjas sighed, filling pity for the poor souls; they knew only guys can scream like if they made Tsunade very anger, annoyed, or both.

**-Later that day-**

Kiba and Naruto were still trying to recover from the beat down Tsunade gave them earlier, Tsunade was grinning like a mad man or women in this case. She pulled out her camera phone and looked threw her pictures she got from earlier and made sure she was far away from the two. Sakura came back with supplies and a couple medic-nins to help her and Tsunade heal Tsume wounds and to watch how she does for the night. If she does well for the night she can be moved to the hospital in the morning. Everyone was into thought that they didn't notice the sound of a door unlock and opening and closing until they heard someone say,

"Um…Kiba why is the Hokage here along with Naruto, who has taken on a fox appearance, Sakura, and few other medic-ninjas?"

Kiba looked over and saw his sister Hana looking at him confused. He opened his mouth and closed his mouth a few times, trying to find the words but he couldn't say anything. Tsunade sighed, knowing Kiba could say anything so she spoke up and explained, "Kiba and Naruto found your mother in her room injured, along with Akamaru and Kuromaru tied up and injured. Your mother physical appearance showed she was beaten and raped, so they came and got me first and we meet up with Sakura along the way. We did what we could on site and Sakura left to get supplies and help earlier." Hana just there shocked from the information, she feel to her knees.

"Hana, we need you to-." "How is my mother Hokage-sama?" Hana asked, interrupting her brother in the process.

"Your mother will be fine, she's stable right now, were waiting until the morning to see if we can move her to the hospital to get more help," Tsunade explained and Hana nodded at the information.

"Hana, we need you to heal Akamaru and Kuromaru, their badly injured," Kiba worriedly stated to his sister.

"Where are they otouto?" Hana asked him. Kiba got up from where he was sitting and started to guide his sister to where the two dog-nins were at. Hana followed him, worried about three of her clan members.

Naruto sighed and said, "This is going to be some long shit to deal with Tsunade-obaa-chan."

"I believe you right, Naruto. I believe your right." Tsunade agreed, not getting anger at Naruto for calling her grandma.

TBC

**Previews:**

**Kon:** Well hello everyone. I'm the sweet loveable Kon at your Servest. In the next episode I'll be in it and is the incredible hero that will save beautiful lady Rukia!

**Ichigo:** Come on Kon, you're not even in the next episode. Plus you run away like a freaking coward in the next episode and Im the one saving the day fuzz ball.

**Kon:** Take that back Ichigo!

**Ichigo:** Look! Were out of time because of you!

**Naru: **_-comes in, followed by Yami-_ Um…..You guys are like in the wrong anime. This is Naruto, not Bleach baka's.

**Kon & Ichigo:** NANI! _-runs out here back to their own anime-_

**Naru & Yami: **_-anime sweat drop and say- _THAT'S ALL FOLKS!


	21. So we begin again koi!

**Kyuubi:**_-comes in, sees no one around and coughs-_ Um….Well…I'm only suppose to be in _**'The Price of Love'**_ story like my contract says, but since I wasn't in the last chapter of it, I guess I will do this one. They don't own Naruto; you guys know who it belongs to. And you guys know what they own, so read and review suka's, because Mr. T say so!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto Talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Do we begin again?**

"By the looks of it, these two will make a full recovery thanks to you and Naruto for cleaning them up before infection took place and bandaging them up," Hana sighed gratefully, carefully wrapping the last the bandage on Kuromaru. Kiba sighed in relief when he heard his sister say those words as he looked at the sleeping dog in his lap. Right now, Kuromaru, Akamaru, and their mother are the only ones who saw who done this and they in darkest reaches of their minds it would take days, weeks, or maybe years before their mother can even talk about the subject, so the only ones they might relay on right now is Akamaru and Kuromaru.

Hana looked at brother and saw the sad he held looking at Akamaru. She got up and walked over to Kiba. Kiba looked up at her when she knelt down and placed a hand on his cheek and said, "Everything is going to be alright otouto. You know as well I do that mother is going to make it threw this with the help of me, you, and maybe even Naruto, and also all our friends will help to."

"I know my sister; it's just hard to deal with right now," Kiba said giving her a weak smile and placing one of his hands on the one she place on his cheek.

"Kiba…," someone called, causing the brunette hair ninja to partly jump at the sudden calling of his name. He looked towards the door and saw Naruto staring at him with one of his blonde eyebrows raised and smirk on his lips.

"What is it Naruto?" Kiba asked, trying to clam himself down from the minor shock of Naruto just appearing like that.

"Tsunade-obaa-chan says Tsume-san is good enough to move the hospital now and their started their way to the hospital," Naruto stated before turning and leaving the siblings in the room alone. Kiba looked at Hana and she nodded. Both of them got up and left the room with only Akamaru and Kuromaru in there to rest.

**-Hospital-**

As soon at they arrived in the hospital, a group of medic-nins, Tsunade and Sakura being part of them, swarmed around Tsume as they placed her on a new stretcher and took her. Hana, Kiba, and Naruto stood near the doors of the hospital as they watched Tsume being carted away by a mob of medics. Naruto placed a hand on Kiba shoulder as Hana headed for the waiting room for Tusande to give word about Tsume.

"Naruto…. We must find out who did this and soon," Kiba stated eyes looking down to the ground and half lidded.

"We will Kiba. It may take some time but we will find out who did this to your mother. Right now, she will be finding in the hands of Tsunade and Sakura," Naruto picked up Kiba chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. A few passing medics looked and whistle and/or took a picture.

"Hey, it's no time to be kissy face you two! Get both of your butts in this waiting room right now or I make sure asses are skinned by fucking tomorrow!" Hana growled causing Kiba and Naruto shiver in fear and run after the retreating Hana to the waiting room.

**-Later-**

"We did all could for now. We can only wait now, but she is fine right now," Tsunade sighed, placing one of her hands on her hips, "Will see what happens to her over the next few days. See may need therapy, but that depends on how she acts when she wakes up." They nodded n understanding what may happen in the waiting room.

"Tsunade...When do think she'll be able to come home?" Hana asked, eyes shined with worried and an urge to cry.

"I don't really know Hana-san, but we will give you and Kiba word of how she is doing each day. As of right now, I think all three of you should go home and rest and I believe there are two dog-nin's that need your assistant Hana," Tsunade advised them, shooing them out of the waiting room into the hospital lobby.

"Alright Hokage-sama and thank you for help," Kiba thanked her sadly.

"It's my job Kiba as a medic-nin, you don't have to thank me," she stated smiling at the brown headed ninja before her. She looked at Naruto and he nodded at her that he would make sure they make it home safely, she nodded back and smile at Naruto.

"Come on Kiba, we have to go," Naruto stated, slightly pulling Kiba hand to guide him out with him and Hana.

"Naruto, will you be staying over at our house tonight," Hana asked him not looking at the blonde or her brother next to her.

"Yes I will be staying over," Naruto confirmed in a firm tone of voice.

"What makes you think you can stay over at our house 'demon'?" she asked again, holding back some anger.

"What makes you think I'll leave my mate alone tonight after we found and his so distraught." he countered her with his wise question. Hana anger grew in her, slightly clutching her fists.

"I won't let you have my brother you faggot ass mother-fucking demon!" she yelled at Naruto. Naruto growled at Hana when she said those words.

"Hana, you know better than that! Naruto is my mate and you have to deal with that!" Kiba growled at his sister, stepping in between Naruto and her.

"Stay out of this Kiba, that-THAT MONSTER IS NOT YOUR MATE!" Hana roared at him, stepping an inch to his face.

"YES THIS IS MY BUSINESS BITCH! HIS MY MATE AND NO ONE ELES! GOT A PROBLEM WITH IT, AND THEN GO FUCK THE DEVIL IN HELL HANA!" Kiba roared back at her, pushing her away from his face.

"Words won't cut it my little otouto. You see, to begin again proves you are willing to fight for thing anew, so are willing to fight for things to begin again," Hana stated more than asked Kiba who just growled at her.

TBC

**Ichigo:**_-eating some kind of candy in a dark corner-_

**Naru:**_-walks into office, notices Ichigo, walks over and sees him eating Val. Day candy Yami gave her-_ ICHIGO! YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD! _-takes out a foamed Death Gundam Scythe from somewhere-_

**Ichigo:**_-tries to scream but gooey candy muffles sound and runs out of office-_ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

**Naru:**_-chases Ichigo out of company-_ GRRRRRR!


	22. Begin Again

**Naru:** Hello my readers! I am back with Yami.

**Yami:** 'ello govna's.

**Naru:** Strangely enough, both of us got ground and started looking for jobs at the same time so we couldn't get on the computer. When we did have the chance, we been updating our stories to now so they would be caught up with the rest of the other sites. Anyway, disclaimer Kyuubi!

**Kyuubi:** They don't own the band **AFI**, the song **'Prelude 12/21,'** or the show Naruto. Read and Review!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

**/AFI-Prelude 12/21/**

**-Scene change-**

* * *

Chapter 22: Begin again

"Why are you doing this Hana?" Kiba asked her in an angered tone.

"I'm doing this to let you know **'demons'** are always traitors and will kill you otouto. Naruto is a demon and he will kill you when you least expect it," She explained to Kiba while keeping an eye on his movements.

**/This is what i brought you this you can keep,  
this is what i brought you may forget me.  
i promised to depart just promise one thing,  
kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep./**

"He won't kill me. I know he won't, his to kind to kill innocent lives," Kiba argued, keeping his eyes on his sister while keeping a good distance away from her.

"Believe that if you want otouto, but I warned your ass about him so don't blame me as your final thoughts in life will be asking yourself _"Why?"_ when he kills you," Hana spat out at her little brother.

Kiba growls at her and says, "Hana, you are a fool. Since you won't believe me, I guess I have to beat some kind fucking intelligence into you."

Kiba lunches forwards at his sister yelling, "Piercing Fang," causing him to spin like a large drill towards his nee-san. She easily dodges the attack by jumping aside. Kiba crashes against some clay pot causing them to break. Taking her chance, Hana lunges forward and kicks Kiba upward toward the sky.

**/ this is what i brought you this you can keep,  
this is what i brought you may forget me.  
i promise you my heart just promise to sing,  
kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep./**

She jumps up, does a back flip, before taking one of her slender legs and plummets it onto Kiba stomach. Kiba plummets towards the ground, coming nearer and nearer to the cold ground. Kiba slowly opens his eyes to see the ground. He braces himself as he hits the ground and black flipping away from the ground. He watches his nee-san gracefully land onto the ground far away from him.

"Heh…I thought you were going to defeat me to prove yourself and your so-called-demonic-mate. I was worried for nothing. You're just a weak pup who knows nothing about the demon brat and he will kill you," Kiba growled at her, now even angrier than before.

"You know nothing of him Hana. You don't have a right to call him a demon for something that happened in the past!" He stated, jaw tightly clutched as he watched his sister movements form the other side.

"Yes I do. You know nothing of what happen on the day he was born! You don't know the sacrifices made to seal the beast in him!" she yelled at him.

**/ kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep/**

"True I don't know, but…16 YEARS HAVE SINCE THEN! THE VILLAGE MOARNED! THE VILLAGE NOARNED OVER IT'S LOST! SO GET OVER IT! WE'RE A VILLAGE OF SHINOBI! DEATH CONSTINLLY SURRONDS US! EVERYONE IN THIS GOD DAMN VILLAGE HAD TIME TO MOARN! IT'S TIME TO MOVE ON FROM THE PAST AND GO ON WITH LIVES AND HEAD INTO THE FUTURE THAT HAPPILY REPRESENT OUR VILLAGE FILLED WITH LEAF SHINOBI!" Kiba roared at his nee-san as he lunched forward towards her, the truth of the statement shock Hana that she didn't notice her otouto attack until she felt the stinging kick in her gut that sent her flying back into a nearby fence.

Dust settle around her as she slowly got up from the rubble coughing and hacking out the dust the settle in her throat. She dusted herself off and went to the defense when she realized she couldn't see her otouto anywhere.

"If this must be my nee-san, then willed with all pleasure to kiss my eyes as you lay me to sleep when this is all over; just remember I promised Naruto, my mate, my heart forever!" The voice of Kiba echoed around them. Making sure his voice didn't give away his position.

**/ this is what i thought,  
i thought you need me,  
this is what i thought so think me naive,  
i promise you a heart you promised to keep,  
kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep./**

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba loud voice echoed as he burst from the ground in a drill like motion, surprising his nee-san again. The attack hit dead on as the attack seriously injured her. When Kiba stopped, he saw his nee-san lying on the cold ground, blood slowly oozing from her warm body.

He walks over to his sister and says, "You lose my nee-san and I have won."

"You are right my otouto," she says, slowly raising herself from the ground and wincing a bit as she did, "You have proven to me that you and Naruto are meant to be. Protect him forever Kiba."

Kiba nods his head in pride before asking, "Wait, you were just hated Naruto, what's up with the sudden mood change onna?"

She laughs a bit before answering, "It was a test Kiba, now help me up and take me to the hospital."

**/ kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep.**

**kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep./**

"Alright, alright, crazy onna," Kiba grumbled as he picked up his sister from the ground and headed to the hospital, Naruto slowly fallowing behind him.

'_**That is a mate to be proud of Naruto,"**_a voice piped in Naruto mind.

"_I am Kyuubi, I am proud of him.'_

**- 5 Weeks Later-**

Hana was able to leave the hospital two weeks later after the fight between her and her otouto, but their mother has yet to awaken from the rape. They fear she won't wake up any time soon.

"Please mother, wake up. Please wake up soon. I don't want to lose you," Kiba prayed to himself as he sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Kiba…," someone called.

Look towards the door to see Naruto standing there worried, "Naruto?"

"Please Kiba, come home and get some rest. You don't look to well," Naruto begged as he walks over to the bed and places a firm hand on Kiba shoulder.

"No, I can't. Not until she wakes up."

"Please Kiba. You know she won't like seeing you like this. Please come home and get some rest koi," Naruto begged his lover again.

"I know that Naruto but I just—"

"Um….gah…wha…"

TBC


	23. Awake

**Naru: **Hey everyone! I'm back with full force! Sorry it took so long. But with the holidays and all things can be forgotten in the process of everything. So here is the next chapter of _'Double Edge, Double Trouble'_!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene change-**

* * *

Chapter 23: Awake

Muffled noises, sounds blending together, slowly become their own sound in a way. The first of many sounds was muffled beeping then sounds of people taking. I can hardly make out what they are saying, only bits and pieces of what they are saying.

"….Kiba…."

"Naruto…"

'_Kiba and Naruto? Where am I?' _I questioned myself.

"….Kiba…home…rest…Don't…well." one of them begged, I'm guessing Naruto. But where am I?

"No….wakes…" the other stubbornly said, my guess is that's my idiotic son. My question is yet to be answered. 'Where am I? What's going on?' I asked myself again as listen to the muffled sounds of them talking and the beeping of machines, _'I must be in the hospital, but why?'_

"Kiba…you…She won't…not like this…come home…rest koi?"

'_Koi?' _what's been going on while I been out?

"Not until my mother wakes, Koi." one of them growled. _'That can only be Kiba,'_ I thought as I began to but stir in the hospital bed. One of them sighs and says, "Ok we'll stay Kiba, but you still need your rest. You look too tired for it to be healthy. I bet if your mom wakes right now she'll punch in the jaw for worrying about her this much that you lost two weeks' worth of sleep."

"Heh…you're probably right about-" Kiba stopped in mid sentence as I let out a small whimper and continue to stir in the bed.

"I'll go get Tsunade," Naruto stated before leaving the room. I slowly woke up to the site of a worried and tired Kiba looking at.

"Kiba…" I asked tiredly, bringing my hand up to my son who brought his hand up to mine and nods.

"I'm glad your finally awake kaa-san," Kiba said happily as a tired smile slowly made its way on his face.

"Just …Just how long have I been out?" I questioned him. I slowly try to prop myself up on the bed with the help of my son.

"You been out for two and half weeks," he said helping her lean against the bedpost. I close my eyes and ask, "What happened to me? How did end up here Kiba?"

"You don't remember kaa-san?" Kiba inquired, giving his mother a questioning gaze. I open my eyes and look down at the bed sheets and grip them tightly and replied, "No. Not anything really."

"Well that's sad to say. I was hoping for you to give us information on what had happened to you Tsume," someone expressed sternly. I snapped my head up quickly to see both the Hokage and the Kyuubi vessel. Both were giving me worried expressions, which was kind of surprised me. I can understand why the Hokage might be worried me, after all she is a medic-ninja. But as for the Kyuubi vessel, he throws me off completely. Why would he be worried about me? I watched him with wide eyes as he made his way over to Kiba and stood behind him. Kiba looked Naruto and gave him a tired smile, Naruto returned the tired smile.

Looking back at the Hokage she asks, "What happen to me Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade sighed and answered, "Tsume, when both Naruto and Kiba found you, you were both critically beaten and raped."

I feel both of my eyes grow wider more at the information, "R-R-Raped?"

"I'm sorry Tsume but that is the truth. If there is anything you can remember on the day you were raped, please tell us so we can out who did this," she stated, trying not to plead to Tsume on giving any information. It wouldn't look right after all to see an experience medical ninja pleading a patient for information about her rapist.

"N-not really H-Hokage-sama. All I remember is fighting, masked figures, and robes of black c-curved in red clouds. T-then begin knocked out," Tsume stuttered out still in shock that she been raped. Tsunade nodded, "Ok we can work that. Please come with me Kiba."

Kiba looked at the medic-ninja known as the Hokage for a moment before nodding and getting up and fallowing her out the room, "Yes Tsunade-sama, what is it?"

She sighs, "Well, from what little she gave us. I can tell you the people are from an organization."

"An organization?" he queried, giving her a puzzled look. She nods and utter, "Yes. It's the same organization that's after Naruto. The organization is called the Akatsuki."

"W-What? Why would they be after Naruto and go after my mother?" asked Kiba, eyes getting larger by the second.

"As of why they are after Naruto, I cannot tell you. But I only can give a theory. They probably been watching the both of you guys and waited for the right time to strike. They just got to your mother first. Watch out Kiba, if the Akatsuki are still in Konohagakure, they may come after you next," Tsunade stated the young dog boy.

"What about my kaa-san? They might still come after her," Kiba whimpered, head down as more whimpers escaped his lips.

"Don't worry Kiba. While she's here and a little while after, I'll have Anbu watch her. I'll also Anbu watch you as well. But tell no one about the Anbu," she said as she went back into the hospital room to check Tsume over. Kiba says nothing to the retreating Hokage as stood their looking at the floor.

Naruto stood there examine the motionless and quiet Tsume. The silence was starting to get on his nerves but stayed to watch over his mate…um…err…lover mother. _'Not mate, he's my lover. Not mate, he's my lover,'_ he repeatedly chanted over and over in his hand. This proves mothers have an aspect to make other people nervous when there's something dealing with their children.

"So Naruto-san, what is the relationship between you and my son? There has to be a reason to watch, me beside the silent order, as Lady Tsunade and Kiba talk," she assumed turning her head and looking at the blond.

"I think that is something that Kiba should tell not me. After all, Kiba is your son and it's better to hear it from your son then from me," Naruto reasoned as he decides to take interest in the neutral white colored wall of the hospital.

"True. But sometimes it's better to hear it from another person then hearing it from a relative," Tsume states while examining the teen before her.

"That's true to. The truth is sometimes hard to take, no matter who they are. Like a few minutes ago. That's one of the many things I learned early on in this life," the blond enlighten her.

"My, my, aren't you a wise one," Tsume said smirking a little as the blond looks at her smirking as well.

"I'm wise because I hide my wisdom behind a false mask. I play the idiot in front of everyone because I learned many things at a young age and learn to keep my acts of a prodigy a secret. After all I am this village darkest secret made know by some and sought by others," Naruto clarified as her eyes widen.

"So you know about-"

"I think this conversation has to wait until another time Tsume-san. The Hokage is coming in to check you over," Naruto states as the Hokage comes in and starts checking over Tsume.

TBC


	24. Things We Must Face

**Naru:** _-waves-_Hello fans, readers and those are just bloody jumping ahead of yourselves. I am finally back from my weird hiatus that took over me. I alone revised this story along with the story _**'The Bet of Love'**_. I just thought it was about time to do so since both these stories I have. Sorry I haven't updated in forever. But the hob-goblins known as _**College**_ and _**work**_ took me hostage. Anyway, I am back. Yami! Get your gorilla butt out here and do your part!

**Yami:** _-comes in and growls-_ Will you stop that? It's degrading.

**Naru:** You're the one to say you're a sexy gorilla so live with it!

**Yami:** _-growls at her-_ We don't own Naruto in any way or form. All we own is the building, our characters/actors and apparently Sunny.

**Sunstreaker:** I told you before, don't call me Sunny! And you don't own me!

**Yami:** How the hell did you get in here?

**Sunstreaker:** By using my powers of Sexyness.

**Yami:** What sexyness? You have none! _-continues to argue with the Autobot-_

**Naru:** _-__sighs-_ Just don't asks. Just don't because I don't understand it myself. Let alone how he got here. Hm…Transformer idea forming. Ichigo, Kon!

**Ichigo and Kon:** Yes our mistress!

**Naru:** Go get my latte!

**Kon and Ichigo**: Yes mistress! _–runs off-_

**Naru:** What? Their paying off the damage done during may building during the other stories. Read and review. Bye for now. _-goes off to go stalk Jazz-_

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking Kyuubi'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene change-**

* * *

**Chapter 24: Things we must face**

Tsunade just sighed as she finishes checking the women over once more. She seems to be perfectly fine physically but mentally she did not know. She would have to probably have Ibiki or Anko to come over to see the women. Seeing how they were the experts on the human mind. Or at least get Inoichi over here and with Tsume permission have him look into her mind. Once again she could only sigh at her predicament.

"Is she alright Tsunade-sama?" asked the Kiba, fearing that there was something else wrong with his mother. Looking over to the boy she replied, "Physically she is fine as for mentally I do not know. I need to get Ibiki or Inoichi to come over here."

"Oi, I'm right here you know! As for mental health it is fine," Tsume growled out at the Hokage. Naruto smirked slightly at the women comment knowing how it feels when people do that. But he knows the older woman is lying. No one is mentally ok with fact someone raped them. Looking over at the aging Hokage, the blond notices the intense look and scowl on her that she was currently giving the Inuzuka.

"You may think that Tsume but you are lying. I'm summoning Ibiki and Inoichi over here to check your mental health," Tsunade said strongly at her patient.

"But-" Tsume tried to protest but Tsunade giving a swift reply of "No!" to the women so no argument can be made between the two. Naruto sighed before saying to Tsume, "Inuzuka-sama, Tsunade is only looking out for best interest. And you know full in well that would have to go through this if want to go back into the field to do missions again. So please bare with it until this everything is through."

The head of the Inuzuka clan looked at the boy in surprise. She couldn't help but to agree with the boy silently. She knew full in well that she would have to wither Ibiki, Anko or Inoichi to get a somewhat clean bill of health for her mind if she wishes to go back the ninja field.

If she does not pass it sooner or later she could not return for fear that her possible unstable mind could harm or disable a team she was with. A problem that happens to many times in the past with other teams, especially during times of war where they needed all the men power needed.

"Alright, I understand Hokage-sama," Tsume calmly said even though she did not want to. She did want to remember anything. Wish it wasn't real, say it was a dream. But she knew she had to face it. And that thought distressed her. All she remembers is black cloaks and red clouds anyway but even that brings pain of what they had done to her.

'_Do I even want revenge against those who have done this to me and my family or just press on forward,'_ the female Inuzuka thought to herself. She mentally shivered at the thought of facing those who raped her. She was not ready for revenge, maybe someday but not right now.

"Ok, Ibiki and Inoichi will come sometime tomorrow to check you over. Please sleep Tsume. You'll need all your energy for tomorrow," Tsunade stated sternly to the women before leaving the room to check on other patients. In the end, she is to a medic in this hospital besides being the Hokage of the village. Silence fell upon the small group lasting for several minutes.

"Mother?" Kiba questioned her, not liking the sudden quietness she was exhibiting. A couple of more minutes passed silence passed in the room before Naruto spoke up, "Revenge will get you nowhere Tsume-san. Yes, those who did won be living on this world of ours but that won't change the fact what they had done to you."

"I now that boy!" she yelled him; "You think I am, stupid boy! I lived longer than you! I know revenge won't solve anything, but it will feel so nice that I know they will dead and can never harm me or anyone else."

"No, I don't think you're stupid but merely stating the fact of what I know your most likely thinking of doing in the future. But it is your choice after all to choose your family or your act of revenge. Let revenge take you over and never heal or let yourself heal with your family? Now that's a tough choice isn't it? But to me, it's an easy choice to make," the young blond stated as he walked over to the door.

Turning around to his lover, "Kiba, I'm going to see if Hana needs any help and tell her the news. See you later. As for you Tsume, the choice is clear. Don't let revenge take you over.

Grabbing the door knob the blond walked out of the room leaving both mother and son alone. Kiba looked at his mother with sad eyes. Was his mother in that much pain? Her head was bowed down as she looked at her hands thinking over what the blond just said. Kiba could only sigh as he walked over to his mother side and hugged her.

He hugged her tightly. He wanted to show her that she was not alone in this world. That she got him, his sister, the pack and now Naruto in their ever changing lives. To say Tsume was shocked would be any understatement at the moment. She didn't thing that anyone would want to touch her after being defiled like that.

"Mother, I love you and I will always be here. So will Naruto, Hana and pack. Please remember that. Get some rest will you, I want you to get out of here as soon as possible ok?" Kiba asked his mother who could only silently nod. She was still slightly shocked someone was touching but she finally registers what her son had said to her. She gave a small smiled for her son finally getting some common sense knocked into his head.

"I know Kiba, I know," Tsume replied back as she hugged him back slowly drifting to sleep in her sons embrace. Outside the room a fanged smile slowly formed on the red lips of a male before leaving into the darkness of the hallway. After all, he said he was going tell Hana the news about their mother.

**-Next Day-**

Tsume sighed for the hundredth time in that two hour time period. Ibiki had basically interrogated her only in a mild form of it while Inoichi tried to pull as much information out of her when Ibiki cold not. Having your mind walked was a weird sensation. But in the end it had to be done. Even though the memories were extremely painful since she had to relive them.

Her eyes were red from the tear she had cried in those two hours. She was both emotionally and physically tired from all of this. All she wanted to do was sleep for hundreds of years and forget all of these memories that were brought to the surface.

From the information that were gathered from her mind. It seems it was two unknown Akatsuki members that were never seen. And apparently they were sent to here to capture Naruto by any means necessary and have been watching the blond for days. It seems their plan was to capture Kiba in order to lure the blond alone in order to get him. Obviously their plan did not work since neither Naruto nor Kiba came that night. Which Tsume was silently grateful for.

"Tsume, thank you for all the information you have given us. I know it's hard for you to live through those memories again but that is the first step of recovery from this," Inoichi said to her. In which the brunette snorted in return. Inoichi just waved it off knowing she did not mean it.

"Don't give me that shit Inoichi. I already know that so don't give me that lecture about recovery. I already know it will take a long time to heal," Tsume retorted to the pale blond male before her. Inoichi could only give a scowl to the women. There was nothing he could really do but to help get past this since each person acts differently to trauma. He exhaled some breath as he stood up and spoke, "I'm going to give Hokage-sama the report Ibiki. Your choice to stay or not."

Ibiki nodded in acknowledgement as he saw the man leave in smoke. Ibiki looked at the once proud women before him. He could not say anything to comfort the women for he had never experience anything like she had experience. Even though he was renowned for his ability to get into people minds there were things even he could not do or understand. There things he could not understand because he refused to use them as interrogation tactics for they were too barbaric even for him. The use of rape was one those tactics.

"Tsume, I won't pretend to understand or even remotely lecture you. But I'm letting you know as a friend that I am here for you. You got people all around, so don't be afraid to talk to us," the bald interrogator stated before going to the door and leaving the women alone. Tsume smile slightly at what Ibiki said. It was so like Ibiki to act like that. And for that she was glad. To not be treated any different but she knew everything changed around her.

Looking out the hospital window she saw the sun shining as birds flew past the window. She did not know how long it would it take but she was ready to recover. Recover with her family. Lying down on the hospital bed she fell asleep to the sounds and smells of a regular hospital.

TBC….

**Kon:** Hey everyone! This is your lovable and adorable Kon at your service once against. Next time I get to whoop Ichigo butt in a duel!

**Ichigo:** What? No you don't! If I remember correctly you got stepped and sat on.

**Kon:** You're lying! I'll prove it right now! _-jumps onto Ichigo face-_

**Ichigo:** _-grabs Kon and tosses him towards a nearby wall but hits a expensive looking vase instead-_ Oh shit….

**Naru:** Hey, you two have you— _-sees broken vase-_ MY TEN THOUSAND DOLLAR VASE!

**Kon and Ichigo:** _-runs for their lives-_

**Naru:** ICHIGO, KON! YOU TWO SHALL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR LIVES AND AFTERLIVE PAYING ME BACK!

**Sunstreaker:** Um…well. Read and review everyone. Peace out!


	25. Of Mind Walk and Memories

**Naru:** Hello everyone. I and the nitwits are back.

**Nitwits:** Hey! We resent that!

**Naru:** _-cough-_ Anyway…Thank to all those who fav'ed/alerted/subscribed me or this story. Glad to have this story continue on. Even though thought we have a logical excuse. That excuse is called 'college'. Finally got my degree, done an internship and skipped graduation because its' a false victory when you go right back to college to get the bachelor degree.

**Yami Naru:** Oh the pain! _–grins-_

**Naru:** Shush you! The effort is worth it because by making connections with fellow students that could potentially help make a business in my home town and getting to know possible places for a graphic designer. So help your local graphic designer. We need work to. D: _-holds a anti-big corporation sign-_

**Yami Naru:** Yes help us. We need work. _–big puppy dogs eyes-_ We don't want to starve.

**Naru:** Stop that Yami. No begging.

**Yami Naru:** Why? It's shameless self promotion for you.

**Naru:** _-shakes head-_ Help you local graphic artists. For we design your business cards, shirts, help in commercials, design the websites, etc.

Yami Naru: Anyway, we are proud that so many people like this story. And we hope you guys continue to like it and read. For reading is empowerment of the people! _–fist pump-_

**Naru:** _-smacks self-_ Kon!

**Kon: **-_breaks down door while rushing in before saluting-_ Yes mistress!

**Naru:** You know what to do. _–drags Yami out the room-_

**Kon:** They do not own any form of the Naruto show or franchise. Nor do they own Bleach or Transformers. They only own the original characters in the stories. _–poof out of the room only poof back in-_ Um…Nearly forgot to say no memories will actually be describe in detailed but will be mentioned. _–poof away again-_

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Naruto'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Of Mind Walk and Memories**

I slowly shifted awake at the sounds of birds chirping and the beeping of machines. Gradually opening my eyes to bright sunlight of the room before setting up in the bed; I looked around the room trying to remember where I was in my sleep confused mind. Feeling my hands clutching the white sheets of the bed, I focused my gaze at a tree outside as the memories of yesterday return. Nervousness slowly crept into me as the more memories came.

Nervousness of what could happen and the possibility of what they could find in my mind. There is also a small amount of fear I feel of what I am going to relive again. The fear of what these…these _'monsters' _had done to me. But I also know that I will have to be stronger for a chance for these bastards to be caught. And when they are caught, I will torture their asses before castrating them slowly so they will know how I feel. To know how they took away a part of me, of leaving me in pieces, of missing part of my family life and the shame that I could not stop them from doing this to me.

I sneered at a bird flying away from the tree I was looking at. Oblivious to my dilemma and the world as its' goes about the daily routine that any avian has. Hearing the turning of the door knob, I let the sneer fade away to a blank face that a well trained ninja has. Turning my head to the door, I see the Hokage and the integration specialist walk to the end and side of my bed.

"How are feeling Tsume?" I hear Tsunade ask me. I looked up at her with a blank stare.

**-Tsunade POV-**

I sighed when I see Tsume blank stare. I already knew the thing she says will be a blandly lie to my face; nevertheless under the circumstances we don't have much of a choice but to push her feelings aside for now. We need to everything and anything about why two of the Akatsuki came here and to why they attack Tsume. They could have easily gone after Naruto if they got past our defenses without anyone knowing.

"I feel fine Hokage-same," I hear Tsume say as I look at my chart with her stats on it. Nothing much has changed since last night. Which is good physically but mentally I am not sure. I ran a diagnostic jutsu over Tsume to double check everything was. I smiled when the diagnostic only confirmed the stats on the clipboard. Moving slightly towards the end of the bed I signaled Inoichi to come over and stand next to the Inuzuka. Looking back at the brunette I spoke, "Tsume, as you have already guessed, Inoichi here will enter your mind to find clues of what had happened and to gauge your mental state"

"I understand Hokage-sama, this is something that is must be done," Tsume stated back to the blonde. I gave her a soft smile after she stated. Happily knowing she has the will to fight for herself and the ever growing family back at home. I gave a look to Inoichi to proceed with the mind walk on Tsume.

**-Inoichi POV-**

I gave a nod back to the Hokage before inching a little closer to the bed to better do the mind walk on the Inuzuka. I gave the Inu-onna a gentle smile before speaking to her, "Now Tsume, I want you to lie back down on the bed and relax as much as you can. It will be easier for the both of us if you relax as much as you can. So please don't fight me when I enter your mind."

The Inuzuka nodded before laying herself flat on the bed and relaxing as much she could. I waved over Ibiki to come so he could catch me. I placed one of my hands on Tsume head when I felt Ibiki presents behind me. I looked at Tsume face once before clearing out my mind before feeling being pulled into her subconscious.

**-Inside Tsume Mind-**

Inside a small room in a traditional style compound a man stirred on the floor. Said man slowly got off the floor and looked around at his surroundings. As the man looked around the room he notices the room is bare of anything but two sliding doors. This man is Inoichi Yamanaka, one of Konohagakure elite integrators.

Going to the doors with the white covering, he slowly slides open the door to reveal a flourishing flower garden with a small rock garden in the middle of it all. He could right now he would not find anything of use here for the current situation. Closing the door he walks over to the door and opens that one. Sticking his head out of the doorway he notices the door leads to a long hallway and this room on the end of it. Inoichi look down the slightly darken corridor. A small lantern lighting the way every few feet until to a point of complete darkness that he would guess is the end.

He sighed as began to walk down the hallway; passing many doors and lanterns along the way on this seeming long pathway of the mind. The blond could not help notice the different types of plaques on each door he had pasted. The plaques ranged from rusted iron to the shiniest of gold. Each door had a year, month and date on them. He could only speculate what each one stood for. The only way to find out was to enter one of the rooms. Slowly stopping in front of a door with a rusted iron plate with the date November 25 on it but the year was scratched out; Inoichi could only think of what a Nara would say, "Troublesome."

He slowly opened the door only to stop to hear a distance howl in the compound. That in itself through the Yamanaka off for a second for all the years, and many minds he walked, he never encountered something that made a noise. Right now he didn't need any form of distractions. Looking back at the now open door, Inoichi braced himself for the memory before plunging himself into the darken entry way. Seconds pasted before a pale Inoichi rushed out of the room. The memory consisted of Tsume losing her husband in the vilest way ever in the third shinobi war. At least he knew that the rusted iron plates means the room consisted of the darkest of memories of the Inuzuka. That mean the gold ones means the happiest moments Tsume had in her life so far. He will have to erase that memory later.

A sudden howl once again drew the attention of the blond. This put him on guard for the howl was much closer than before. Looking at both ends of the corridor he notices bright iris at the end where he had came from. He slowly backed away from the obvious defense mechanism of the mind. All Inoichi could think of right now was, '_Of course it had to be fucking wolves as her defense against intruders!'_

The moment he finished that a wolf lunged at Yamanaka from the shadow. Inoichi quickly dodged the attack and kicked the canine against the wall. This caused the wolf to dissolve away. _'At least they were easy to beat,'_ he briefly thought before correcting himself of his overconfidence as another lunged at him. Kicking that one away and letting it dissolve away against the other wall. Inoichi decided to turn tail and run before more come after him. A distant howl was heard again as he ran past many doors.

'Finally another hall,' Inoichi exclaimed happily as he turned down the new hallway. The pounding of paws against wooden flooring not far behind the experience ninja. The only problem was the hall lead to dead end in the form of a circular room with three doors. He could not believe he got into this mess. A growl in the hall behind him alerted him that the wolves caught up to him.

'_Might as well look at the doors I mentally die in front of before my body turn into a vegetable,'_ Inoichi thought sarcastically before looking at the doors. The door on his right had a golden plaque on it. It had two different dates and names on it. It was apparently Hana and Kiba birthdays. The door in front of him contained a tarnish silver plate on it, that one had October 10 on it. He didn't need to be a genius to figure out what that door held. The last door on his left had a completely rusted plate on it. It was so rusted that only the first letter of the month was shown and the date. J- 23. Inoichi smiled because he found a way to kill two birds with one stone. If his guess was right about the door, it was the memory he was looking for. Taking a brief look back at the shadow encase hall the mind walker prepared himself for a quick burst of speed. All he had to do was to time it right.

Two wolves broke from the shadows and started to circle the man in different directions. Said man felt the beads of mental sweat roll down his face as he waited for the wolves to lung at him. Suddenly the wolf behind him lunged before the one in front ran straight at him. Take the chance of their focused attack, Inoichi broke in the direction of the vile memory. Letting the wolves hit each other and dissolve away. He quickly opened the door before more wolves decided to attack him. He plunged himself into the darken entry of the memory.

**-Outside the Mind of Tsume-**

Several minutes had passed since Inoichi had entered the mind of Tsume. Forty-five minutes to be exact. As the time was about to reached the fifty minute mark the Yamanaka began to stir from forced slumber. Those not in an induced sleep let out a held breath in relief. Inoichi slowly arose from the bed and stretched out his sleeping limbs. Looking at the Hokage the mind walker stated her, "Trouble is coming Tsunade. And its' coming fast."

Looking out the window as she silently thought this only confirmed what the busty Senju was dreading from the beginning. That trouble for Konohagakure and her adopted son was coming. Looking back the interrogator Tsunade ordered, "Tell me everything you found Inoichi."

**To Be Continued…**

**Naru: **Well that's all for now people. Until next time everyone and here free cookies! Remember to support the small graphic firms to make them big so people can be hired and the same goes for small printing businesses so we can go print there.

**Kon: **_-blows up a FedEx Kinkos near building and runs away-_

**Naru:** We are no, or any form, way affiliated with that bombing or the living doll running away from the scene.


	26. The Rains

**Naru:** Hello everyone. I and my little gorilla of a devil are back.

**Yami****Naru:** Hey!

**Naru:** _-grins__evilly-_ Anyway, here is the next chapter for DEDT. Things are starting to unravel. Enjoy the chapter and actually review.

**Yami****Naru:** Yeah! Review people! We do not own the Naruto series in any way or form. We just own original characters and the plot. And we thank you all who alerted, favorite and/or commented the story.

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Naruto'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

**Chapter****26:****The****Rains**

Light brown eyes looked at a blond man in shock. For the owner of these eyes could not believe the information heard in the room. They wouldn't even do that in their reach for power. A sudden cough brought her attention to the very man that brought her the information. He can see the questioning eyes of the man, "What are our orders now Hokage-sama."

"For now both of you are dismissed," Tsunade ordered to the mind walker. Nodding the interrogators left the room in a swirl of leaves. The female Hokage rubbed her temples as she felt a headache coming. Sighing at her predicament the busty blonde opened a draw from her desk and took out some sake and began the long journey into drunken stupidity. Oh so sweet the ignorance and bliss of the average civilian.

**-Interrogation and Torture Headquarters, random room-**

The two men that just left the Hokage both had solemn expressions on their faces. To think that organization would, and possibly could, go so far just for the Bijuu. The next few steps the Hokage would take will be the most important ones. One of the men took a sip of sake in hopes of just forgetting of what he had learned. Even if was just for today. For now both men just hoped that this mess will be dealt with soon. For this need to be stopped before it happens for the sake of their village and the nations. Sake saucers clank on the table in front of the men as they quickly left the room.

**-Hospital Room-**

A certain brown haired women looked out one of the many windows of the hospital room. The woman was thinking of the memories that had reappeared in her mind thanks to a certain blond haired man. She could not blame him for the orders he had to fallow nor was he the maker of the memory. The dog like women just wished the memory would go away and the one who caused this pain would die in the most horrible way. The woman sees gray rain clouds form in the skies. Those clouds reflected her current mood of the whole mess.

**-Inuzuka Compound-**

Currently two Inuzuka are watching out the glass panel doors of the living to see rain starting to fall from the gray sky above. Both look sad, bothered and conflicted in the silence of the compound. Which was weird since the compound was noisy most of the time.

"You think we should tell him?" a female voice asked finally breaking the silence. The other in the room looks away from the glass doors to the women. Tired eyes looked at the women in despair.

"I do not know," the male answered back to her. The information from both the Hokage and their mother was a lot to take in right now. Those men did something so vile for just some kind of half-cocked legend. Sure his clan knows the legend but we truly don't know what it entails for the Inuzuka. Now the male has to not only worry about Naruto even more but also his sister and mother. Way does this have to happen to them he silently asked himself as tears started to stream down his face. Looking back at the window to see that the rain was really coming down now outside. The weather truly matched his mood right now.

**-Anbu Headquarters-**

A lone blond male Anbu sits in the headquarters lounge hearing the rain hit the roof of the building. Right now he was alone contemplating what he had learned today. Even though the others think he doesn't know but begin an Anbu captain bordering on being a Hunter Nin has there perks. His ability to spy on other people comes in handy when it's needed. He truly wondered what took so long for the Akatsuki to find the legend of his clan. Oh what to do? For, he knew that the organization will go after the wrong clan and himself to achieve what they wanted. If only truth of the legend and what the implications of it if it is used today was known by the people around him and the organization. But sadly he has his orders from the Order and the clan that his family has sworn to protect so long ago.

"I better go inform Yamamoto-sama of this," the pale yellow haired male stated before getting up from the chair he was sitting in and vanish out of the building in a flash of black. The only thing left behind was only a bottle and saucer of sake.

**-Unknown Location-**

A male figure walks down a dank smelling, dimly lit hallway to his leader. The male figure was currently carrying a small object wrapped in a black cloth that was soaked from the rain. The figure soon stopped in front of a deep red and heavy door. Sighing the figure knocked on the door three times before hearing a deep voice telling him to come in. Walking into the room the figure sees an orange haired male glaring at a blacked haired man sitting behind the lone desk. The figure silently gulped in fear of the potentially bad mood their leader could be in.

"Do you have the item?" the black haired man asked the figure. The figure nodded before walking up to the desk and placing the wrapped object on the desk. The black hair man dismissed the figure from the room before un-wrapping the object. A large golden ring attached to a golden handle was pulled out of the cloth. The ring itself has eight slots in it. And in one of the slots was a blacken jewel.

"Are you sure of this Madara?" asked the orange haired male examining the object in his leader hands. He male didn't believe in this silly legend that Madara talked about. The relic in his leader hands could be just a normal item crafted to help in the telling of the legend or to help keep it alive. He fears they would have wasted precious money and time for a legend if it is not true not in the end.

"Yes, I am sure Pein. This will work in the end," stated Madara while examining the object in his hands himself. But he can still feel the uneasiness of the young man before him. He heard the male before him sigh in defeat. Because Pein knew that there was no way in changing the Uchiha mind when he wanted something done for his goals. Pein just wished more research was done about the legend so they have all the bases covered. He turned from the Uchiha and walked out the room. By Kami himself the blood lined male was going to cover all the bases for he was not going to die for a stupid legend.

**-Otogakure, Otokage compound-**

Silver haired male wearing glasses known as Kabuto walked down the hallway of the compound to his Kage. A smile graced his lips with the information to give the snake man. After giving the pale faced man the information he will need to leave immediately. Opening up the door to the room the silver haired male sees some random snake slither way from the throne like chair the Otokage was in. The room was also dimly lit giving the room an eerie fell as shadows filled it.

"What information do you have for me Kabuto?" Orochimaru questioned his loyal servant. A smile that would make anyone sick formed on the Sanin face. Oh how the medic-ninja wanted to stitch that smile away from the public view so no one would die from it. But the medic kept the urge to do back.

"The Akatsuki seem on the move some kind of relic and seems to deal with the Bijuu," answered the Kabuto as he pushed back his glasses. The pale man somewhat confused as the possible relic that could deal with the Bijuu before the vile smile returned on his face on the possibility of having the relic for himself.

"Tell what you know of the relic?" he asked hoping to know more of the item or items. Kabuto sighed as he hoped that everything in the plan will go as planned.

"Apparently there is a legend of the relic and the Bijuu that I am still looking for. For the legend is an old one and there are not many copies of it left in the world. But what I was able to gather is that the relic happened to help the user gain power from the Bijuu. In fear of someone getting to powerful a clan went out to get the relic and separate it. They succeeded and spread each part of the relic around the five great nations. Any information of the clan is unknown. Even the surname of the clan is unknown to us for now," replied to the snake like man which caused the man to grin even more despite not having all the information.

"You did well Kabuto. You are dismissed to continue gathering information on the subject," rasped out Orochimaru. Kabuto left the room to leave the man in his thoughts before disappeared in a vale of shadows. Kabuto only hoped the Yamamoto clan plans work out. The sound of rain was the only answer to the silent question.

**-Random****Kohanagakure****Indoor****Hot****springs-**

Jiraya could feel it. There is unknown force going on beside the Akatsuki and Orochimaru. Something big was coming. Based on the down pour outside and the information he just got from his informants and Tsunade something bad is coming. He did not know what was coming but he has to get himself and Naruto prepared for it. If only knew how prepared the boy was already and what is being done to stop this.

The white haired man didn't linger on the subject as he went on with his 'research' for his next book. For his fans demand a new book out by now and want the 'most' out of it.

**To be continued…**


	27. Ivory Relics

**Naru**: Hello my faithful followers of terror and destruction! I welcome your return and for the new comers I welcome thee. Do enjoy the new chapter for this story will sooner or later come to a close.

**Yami Naru**: Naru, have you seen Kyuubi? She hasn't shown up in the last few chapters for the disclaimer.

**Naru**: No I haven't seen her lately. I thing she has been busy with the DEDT story.

**Yami Naru**: I looked there already and she was nowhere in sight for that one to.

**Naru**: Great… No telling what she is doing right now.

**Yami Naru**: _-a cold shiver crawls up spine-_ I got a bad feeling about this.

**Naru**: I blame you for this then.

**Yami Naru**: How is it my fault?

**Naru**: You're the one that released her from the seal on Naruto body.

**Yami Naru**: Ok… That part was my fault but you have partial blame in this too.

**Naru**: We will look for her later. Disclaimer time! We don't the manga or the anime of Naruto!

* * *

"Talk"

'_Thought'_

"_Naruto talking to Naruto'_

'_**Kyuubi talking to Naruto"**_

"**Akamaru Talking"**

**-Scene Change-**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Ivory Relics**

A dark figure walked down an empty hallway of a compound. This person seemed to have a destination in mind as this figure walked past several doors in this hallway. Suddenly a hum of a melody came from the figure. The melody was sad and mournful as it filled the corridor with its sound. Suddenly the person apparently reached his location as he or she stopped in front of a wooden door with a beautiful design of a white wolf with black fur on the legs and ten tails encircling a golden moon. Knocking on the door the person waited a few seconds before a muffled command to come in came from inside the room. Opening the door, it reviled an office like room with multiple bookshelves, several stuffed chairs, a dark cherry wood desk and young male with long white hair sitting behind the desk. The white haired male looked at the new comer with happiness. He was glad that the person came to him at the right time to speak with one another. The figure walked in and sat on of the plush chairs in front of the desk before smiling at the male.

"So Naruto, what has brought you here today?" asked the one behind the desk. The male leaned back into the chair as he notices that the blond seem to be thinking of what to say to him. The spiky haired finally spoke, "The Akatsuki is looking for the relics from legends. Soon Kohanagakure will to."

"I figured. I got word this morning the Akatsuki got the base of the relic. I have men out right now to collect the rest before they do," said the male as he swerved the chair around to face the windows behind the desk.

"Adheesha, what of the based the relic then?" questioned the container of the Kyuubi. Naruto really wanted to know how they would get back the item. After the entire frame was the most important item to the relic. The now identified man swerved back around to face the blond.

"Once the rest of the relic is obtained we will go on a full scale assault against the Akatsuki to get what is ours back. I'm not going to let the other containers die over a burden placed on them," stated Adheesha as he got up from the chair and walked over to one of the floor-to-ceiling windows. Several beautiful and colorful birds flew past the windows in a large flock. Some separated and landed on the thick edge landings of the windows. The edge was used by many of the ninjas that occupied the vast complex. Opening the window, the leader knelt down and brought his hands towards the birds. The colorful bird walked onto the male hand. Getting off the floor, Adheesha walked back to the wooden desk and let the bird walk onto the desk. Opening a draw the leader took out a bag of birdseed and poured some in front of the bird. All of this made Naruto raise one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Will our allies help us in our endeavors?" asked the blond as he watched the bird hop around and feed on the seeds. He slowly shifted his gaze to his leader; Naruto could only wonder what the Yamamoto-sama will do in this situation. After all, this is a very delicate situation dealing with an item that can still change the outcome of the shinobi nations.

"The Earth, Wind, Thunder and Water gave us free range in their nations to find the relic. They are also willing to help us out to find the pieces," Adheesha fired back. He could see the question already that his friend was going to ask but he spoke first, "You and your team in Kohanagakure will look for the piece of the relic there. We found the location for so you guys just have to get it."

Naruto sighed happily, knowing that his job was going to be potentially easy in this. But that is hard to determine until he knows the location of the relic piece. He just hoped it wasn't anywhere near a tomb or a place full of the walking dead. They found many tombs lately with draugar and skeletons roaming the old hallways and guarding old treasures with the traps set up long ago in the past. The undead was not bad, it was just fighting them as they try to dismantle a trap the same time was a problem. By Kami, he hated tombs. Most of his comrades in this organization hated tombs to. Naruto got up from his chair, signaling he was leaving and ready to get the item, but not before asking, "Adhee-sama, where is the piece located?"

A feral grin formed onto the young face as he opened another draw in his desk. That grin set off many alarms in within him. Dread filled him as he sees his commander pull out a map from the desk. Naruto got the feeling he and his team will going to their latest nightmare of undead terror. And this terror will be the worst of them all. Adheesha unrolls the map on the desk and motion for the kitsune to come closer to see the map. As he came closer to the desk he started to see the region of the Fire nations. The many small towns and large cities dotted the map, but a large red mark on the map caught his attention. Looking a little closer to the map, Naruto could only groan out loud as he recognize the area that was marked. The area was renowned for the undead walking there around a large and famous tomb. The vast majority of the shinobi and civilization of Fire and other nations did not believe of the walking dead but to those who seen it believe they do walk. The small town located some miles away from the tomb believes the undead walk for they have seen it and defended their town from it. Apparently his team will really need to prepare for this mission if they want to survive. Naruto knew he won't have a problem with because of his training as a ninja and as an oni. He only hoped his training will work, for the tomb is extremely old and it was known that the undead there was stronger than the normal ones. He really hated his life at times. Adheesha could only chuckle at the look that his friend was giving the map. Looked liked Naruto wanted to burn the map off the face this world.

"Now Naruto, don't blame me for what my ancestors did to protect the relic. If I was the leader at the time, I would do the same thing to make sure it was safe," stated the commander, waving off the fact that the difficultly of the situation for the white haired male knew that with his friend there with his team will be an easy mission. Going through the draw he opened earlier, Adheesha took out a golden claw with ivory talons, "Your team will need this claw to open the main gate into the tomb and several inner gates inside the tombs."

Picking up the claw, Naruto admired the beautiful design on the golden claw. He had seen the other six of these claws. Each one has their own beautiful design as well their own precious jewel to form the claws. Luckily the Yamamoto clan keeps the claws secure in order to make sure the pieces are safe. Even though the tombs the claws go to are to majestic in their own way once the draugar and skeletons are gone. He placed the claw into a medium sized sack attached to his hip before speaking, "I will take my team to the tomb in a few days. This will give enough time for them to cool down and get ready. Is that fine?"

"That's fine Naruto. I'll send someone to Kohanagakure with enhanced armor and weaponry. And please, for the love of Kami, use your full power when the situation calls for it!" Adheesha beseeched to his reckless compatriot. The blond could only grin at that because he knew of all the trouble he had gotten into from both his shinobi career and being a part of this organization. He nodded that he will be ok and will protect his team from the danger of the tomb. He walked out the room and soon the building to go back to his village to inform his team.

**-A few days later, Tomb of the A'vugavi-**

Dark clouds filled the skies above an ancient tomb and a small village near it. The tomb was renowned for the legends of the undead legions that surround the tomb and those that walk the halls of it. But what made it famous was the legend of the treasure of gold and potential power. Right now, near the tomb was a team of eight men and women looking at the grounds filled with draugar and skeletons. Well enhanced armor and weapons adorn the team for preparation of the task at hand. A bowman of the team draws his bow and let it fly to hit one of the draugur. The dead being fell onto the ground to finally rest. The other draugur seem to panic at the sudden attack of a fellow draugr. Because these creatures are the living dead does not mean their stupid. After all the creatures were once living, breathing humans. The leader of the group looked at them before speaking, "Looks like we got the advantage on the outside. The inside might be the problem then."

"Want me to use my explosive arrows?" asked one of the two bowmen's who had pulled out an arrow with a specialized silvered round casing that has white clay like substance at the end. The substance at the end was a C4. The C4 the archer carried was a specialized mixture. The mixture was meant to stick to an enemy before it explodes. From that C4 a long, skinny rope that had been dipped in flammable oil had wrapped from it and down the shaft of the arrow. The explosive arrow is a highly effective weapon against multiple enemies since due the C4 and the metal casing containing an explosive powder usually used for fireworks.

"Use them and set those bastards on fire!" the leader ordered to the bowmen. A gleeful grin formed on the archer face as he lit the fuse and ready the bow. Aiming for the panicking group undead that was slowly running away. Soon the arrow was sent flying through the air as the archer let go of the string. The arrow soon hit its mark on one of the draugur before exploding in a massive amount flames and earth. This caused the many draugur to finally fall and return to rest the creatures finally wanted. The archer left the others to destroy the other undead creatures in the area. As explosives rock the area, it drew the attention of other draugur from their area so now they have a chance to get to the entrance. The leader of the group nodded to them and motion to them to follow him. The small group quickly ran towards the tomb, avoiding or killing off straying draugr. They quickly got to the entrance doors of the tomb; turning towards his group he gave a silent nod once again. They understood what they needed to do; they started to take out supplies to make traps as they waited for their pyro loving of a teammate get done blowing up the creatures. Hopefully he will have some left over C4 when he was done playing. While his team set up the traps, the commander looked at the door of the tomb. He placed a hand on the door and slightly rubbed it. He was always surprised how intriguing the design was. For, he was always in awe and curious of how the people of the past could crave and build elaborate tombs so well. Nothing today will ever last or ever come close to the tombs of our ancestors.

"Naruto-sama!" someone yelled in the distant. By Kami, he wanted to smack that archer at times the now identified leader thought. Turning around, he saw the archer running up the stairs with a few scratch's and gashes. The healer of the team ran up to archer and started to heal him by using one of the old ways healing techniques. Once the healer was done the group headed inside the old tomb. It was moments later that another group walked into the clearing that many draugr were just in.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Naru**: Looking back on the chapters of this story, both I and Yami noticed that it was not matching up with our change of writing style. Plus, the mistakes we have noticed in the chapters. We will slowly rewrite the chapters to match and fix the minor mistakes as we update.

**Yami Naru**: We would also like to thank the people who have alerted/favored this story, '_Dynast King: Reborn,'_ '_Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality' _and '_Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality 2.'_ As well, having them added to the communities. Please continue to spread our stories around by having fellow yoai fans and friends read.

**Naru**: Thanks to those have favored/alerted us and reviewed the stories. We love you all. Free left over holiday cookies and fireworks for all! _–Throws various cookies and fireworks to readers-_

**Yami Naru**: Read and review!

**Definition**:

**Draugr:** _**Draug**__ (Icelandic)_, _**Draugur**_ _(Old Norse plural draugar, not draugrs)_ or _**Draugen**__ (Norwegian, Swedish and Danish)_ is an undead creature from Norse mythology. Draugar were believed to live in the graves of dead Vikings, being the body of the dead. As the graves of important men often contained a good amount of wealth, the draugr jealously guards his treasures, even after death.

**C4**: Explosive clay like substance. The explosive can be easily molded into any space or different types of shapes. It's useful for the substance will not explode under fire or other normal ways. Only a heavy impact or trigger can make the C4 explode.


	28. NOTICE

Important Notice:

Naru: Both I and Yami recently saw the notice about the deletion of stories with lemons and extreme violence. We have both decided to delete the stories temporally until this situation is fixed.

Yami: For the love of the gods, if any of you see or find the petitions that have been floating around, sign them! Sign them to save our creativity.

Naru: Please do. If the site wins, we will repost without the lemons. If the authors and readers win we will repost in their original forms. Hopefully we can repost in their original forms.

Yami: We will leave the stories up for a few days then will take them down. So please favorite and alert us for a future alert of when we repost.

Naru: Below us will be the stories that will be taken down for a time then reposted. Feel free to PM or review us.

List:

Goodbye Dreams, Hello Reality

The Bet of Love

The Price of Love

Double Edge, Double Trouble

When Dogs Love


	29. Secondary Notice

**Naru**: Hello everyone. Got a PM not too long ago. And I want to say thanks to KingKakashi for the idea and the link to the petition.

**Yami Naru**: I hold off with the deleting the stories for now. So we urge everyone once again go to the petition to sign it.

**Naru**: Also, complain your butts off to the admins via PMs and emails.

**Yami Naru**: I feel more like exploding them really.

**Naru**: Yami, what did I tell you of the bombs?

**Yami Naru**: _*sigh and whines*_ Not to play with unless blowing up Sunny, with explosive squad or blowing up random cities or items with you there.

**Naru**: Good boy. _*tosses raw hide bone to him*_

**Yami Naru**: Bark! Bark! _*Catches bone and chews on it in a corner*_

**Naru:** Now my little followers please follow this link to the petition and go annoy some admins for all the creative writers and readers!

Yami Naru: CHARGE! _*Jumps into random battle to kill of darkspawn basters of the admins*_

**Naru**: _*sigh*_ Playing too much Dragon Age: Origins and DA: Awaking.

**Petition Link**:

www. change petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#


End file.
